When I Knew
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: A collection of one-liners focusing on the moments when Apollo and Klavier kind of knew that there was a spark of something between them. From A, all of the way to Z, constructing a relationship is not easy. . .but that makes it all the more interesting to experience. -Rated T for minor reasons-


Well, I was in the mood to write another collection of _**Klavier/Apollo **_one-liners. So here is the final result of that want, I do hope you enjoy~ BUT BEWARE: IT'S GONNA BE LONG.

Let me inform you of the format and such: this collection is written in English alphabetical order from A all of the way to Z, and then it ditches that order towards the end. . .to. . .well, you'll just have to find out. ; D Some of the one-liners are connected with a plot, a lot of them can be considered stand alone however. That's all. Well, I shall meet you all again in the ending A/N, have a good read!

D. I . S . C . L . A . I . M . E. R: _**"Believe me, if I actually owned the Ace Attorney series, it would NOT be as breathing-taking enjoyable as it is. TT _ TT **__**"**_

* * *

When I Knew

(Written And Published By: MasterMindOfFiction)

* * *

_**Attention**_

It was rather strange. Apollo hadn't ever experienced a point in his life he didn't pay close attention to surroundings. Out of the blue, while strolling down the side of the street with Klavier at his side, he found himself locking his eyes on him and him alone. When he was caught, he just hurriedly picked up the pace.

. . .And then returned back to watching him, fascinated when Klavier finally settled his eyes ahead.

_**Birthday**_

"Today's your birthday, isn't it?" Apollo pointed out, head lowered and his eyes peeking upward at Klavier standing before him curiously examining the gift in his hands. "I thought. . .maybe you'd. . .well, if it's sudden I understand."

Apollo's words just became nervous babbling the longer he tried to explain himself. He honestly acted as if he had just accidentally committed something unforgivable. . .

Then Klavier used his free hand to grab Apollo's chin and glide it up to meet his eyes. He couldn't hide the fact he was smiling rather happily. Not in his usual manner, it was almost too endearing to look at.

Nervousness fading, Apollo returned the smile. He could get used to seeing that look on his face more often.

_**Cherries**_

It all began innocent enough. Visiting his office for practical reasons, Apollo began standing around waiting for Klavier to return. His eyes fell on a little jar of cherries left there, and so he just started helping himself to them.

Klavier walked in a few moments later, kind of exhausted but otherwise looking normal. He walked in at just the right moment to see Apollo pull a tied cherry stem out of his mouth and walk past him casually and toss it into a wastebasket whilst even more casually greeting him.

Klavier said nothing. Oh, Apollo tried to speak about the matter he originally needed his opinion on, but Klavier kept fidgeting the whole time and noticeably hiding his face. He even once mindlessly said something about 'wanting to test him'.

Whatever that implied. . .

_**Daring**_

"Herr Forehead, have you any. . .experience with that tongue of yours?"

Apollo, whom had taken a sip of a bottle of water, he performed a spit take all over the pavement.

But a rather daring Klavier still wore a straight face, apparently serious about whatever he meant. It wasn't very clear, although implications unsafe to mention mostly came to mind.

"Wha. . .what kind of a question is that all a sudden?"

"Remember when you tossed away that tied cherry stem a little while ago? It made me wonder if. . .well. . .you know."

"I-I don't know what you're trying to imply."

"So you've no experience?"

"You're a little too curious, don't you think?"

Klavier's eyes widened and stepped back. To be honest, he was getting a little too fixated on whether he could many. . .things. . .with his tongue. But calming down, he could only turn away and smile, he knew EXACTLY why he was fixated.

_**Embedded**_

"What are you doing?"

"I dropped my bracelet and now it's embedded into this freaking stiff couch of yours! Why else would I be trying to shove my hand through the cushions?!"

"You know, it's just a bracelet. You can always buy another for a cheap price considering it looks to be-"

"No, Klavier, that's a special kind of bracelet. . .ugh, it's hard to explain. Can you help me try and locate it?"

"Of course. But afterward, you'll have to provide an explanation for why it's so 'special'. I've always been curious as to why you almost never take it off."

". . .H-hey, what are you-"

"How else will I be able to help search for it? I have to get down on the floor, maybe it's down there. Here, lower yourself too."

". . .But, um, Klavier. . ."

"Yes? Have you located the bracelet already?"

Eventually, Klavier and Apollo did manage to get the bracelet back after combining their strength and lifting it up. An explanation was provided for what made it so important to have.

But Apollo never told him. . .he wasn't flustered over the fate of his bracelet, rather, he was flustered in a different meaning when he was practically hovering over him so closely while lifting the cushions.

Klavier couldn't help noticing Apollo dropped his bracelet A LOT after that one event. . .intentionally?

_**Firsts**_

Everyone has a list of firsts, for we've all done something for the very first time in our lives. Klavier experienced many things in his life, but one thing he hadn't done before. . .until that one fateful moment.

It makes sense in context, but he once awoke to seeing Apollo in his bed experiencing a hangover of sorts. Apparently, he accidentally consumed something alcoholic and wandered here by mistake. Although the initial moment of discovery was shocking, Klavier later noted he wouldn't mind seeing something like that every morning. . .

It should be mentioned, he was smiling rather gleefully as to note that interesting scenario.

_**Guarantee**_

It. . .it was so high up. . .so high. From that height, everyone on the ground probably looked like faceless dots. What if it malfunctioned? Would they fall to their deaths? Survive by a thread with concussions? How did anyone riding that thing even get oxygen?

"You look so horrified, Herr Forehead." Klavier's voice dragged him from his thoughts. Apollo snapped out of his admittedly horrified trance and he craned his neck to survey his thrilled expression. "It's only a Ferris wheel!"

"I-I'm not sure we should ride that. C-can't you find something else to do?"

"But it's so fun to ride one late in the afternoon! The lights will turn on soon and it'll be a nice view. . ."

"There's. . .there's nothing 'fun' about suspended in the air like that! Come on, let's just get something to eat or-"

"Ferris wheels are one of the best things about these places! Look, it obviously revolves slowly and we won't be high up for too long. And. . .should you get scared, I'll be right there to provide reassurance."

Apollo sighed tiredly and then looked away from him. To hide the fact his less than thrilled expression was beginning to crack. "I'm starting to believe that guarantee."

_**High**_

Klavier was more than necessarily fascinated by the scenery, he actually resembled that of a child watching the lights flicker on below them brighten up the darkening sky. While Apollo could feel his heart feeling as if it was about to leap from his chest and his limbs tremble rapidly. All he could focus on was the fact they were high. Really, really high. Yeah, they were within these closed in seats of the ride. . .and that only made him feel like his breath was shortening.

For a moment the ride stopped and that was when Klavier took the chance. His eyes shifted to gaze at his visibly terrified companion. His fingers tapped his knee, trying to give the impression of being nonchalant. Then his foot began slowly inched closer against Apollo's. Finally, he still kept his eyes straight ahead as he closed the distance in the seat and he was soon propping against his body.

Apollo stopped freaking out silently long enough to crane his neck. His eyes widened when he realized Klavier was apparently blatantly resting his head against his shoulder and one hand had snaked behind his back and held on. Otherwise, he was being a pro at keeping his eyes out of the window at the view.

And even though the ride was spent in silence. . .looking back, Apollo had to admit it was actually kind of enjoyable when all was said and done.

_**Imperative**_

It didn't seem very imperative from his point of view. Ever since he and Apollo began getting. . .a little more 'friendly' with each other, he had many a chance to see him both ready for the day with those two horns defying gravity and ready to go and his hair disheveled and in every direction after just waking up. Having to stick with one look was not imperative, he said it once and he could say it many times.

Still, whether Apollo was on the other side of the courtroom loudly tearing apart testimonies or in his arms drifting away to into a calm slumber. . .he found both easy on the eyes.

Very easy on the eyes, as a matter of fact.

_**Judgment**_

"(He doesn't seem to be in this for the victory and the praise he'll be showered with. He actually helped me out and I. . .I don't understand. But it's not like it will happen again, I bet Klavier will try something unsettling in the next trial. Yes, he'll probably reveal a trick up his sleeve and fight tooth and nail for the opposite verdict.)" Apollo thought, at home lying in bed preparing to drift off to sleep.

"(He surprised me, I didn't expect him to hold his own. How could I not offer a hand? It didn't matter if I was going to lose, at least the correct verdict would be given and none of us would ever wonder if it was the right thing. I do wonder if this newcomer will be able to continue? Or could he eventually slip up and reveal himself to be unprepared?)" Klavier thought, not in any hurry to drift off for the night. He still had energy.

Judgment is an interesting thing in many meanings. But eventually, the time had come when Apollo lowered his guard and Klavier stopped doubting. And that proved to pave the way for some interesting affairs at a later date.

_**Kindness**_

The last thing he expected to happen to him. . .it was being slowed down by a twisted ankle. Yes. A twisted ankle was how Klavier wound up in that pathetic position on the deserted street corner with rain pouring nonstop. He managed to lift himself to his knees at least. . And getting his battered ankle to cooperate was the problem here. Well, he thought, worse things could have happened. But what kind of person lets a minor injury destroy their plans?

He had been in such a hurry, bolting down the soaked pavement because. . .well, it probably sounds more than a little stupid, but he exited the courthouse a little later than him and was trying to catch up because he wanted to say something he felt was important.

"Klavier. . .?!" Klavier promptly stopped trying and failing to get the injured ankle to cooperate – at least the stable one aided him to rise to a more crouched position. He gazed back up and he could see Apollo approaching him quickly looking distressed. "I came back to get something, are you okay?"

Well, in the end, Klavier explained the less than becoming predicament and requested a little aid. Apollo seemed to be genuinely worried and it still hadn't left his tone even as he successfully helped him to his feet. Notably, they remained in that same position for a slightly prolonged amount of time.

Klavier leaning against his chest and reaching an arm around his back, and Apollo keeping a hold underneath his shoulders displaying kindness for him.

Perhaps it wasn't admittedly openly. . .but they both kind of wouldn't have cared if that moment dragged on forever. Never had getting a twisted ankle benefited Klavier that much – of course he did spoil any sweet vibes in the making by later insisting Apollo stay over and pretty much be his personal slave for the rest of the evening because this ankle was proving to be a penalty. . .

Apollo was not amused. But he didn't leave angry.

_**Love**_

It was very quiet around them on that park bench. Honestly, the sound of ants crawling on a blade of grass would probably rival a crumbling mountain in intensity.

Apollo furiously tugged at his clothes and tried not to adjust his position on the bench so freaking much.

Klavier couldn't meet his eyes when they turned to look at each other, even though he felt there was a lot he wanted to spill he found his shoes suddenly very fascinating.

Really, there was much that needed to be said. Both wanted to know. . .what the hell was happening. . .because after that one visit to the amusement park thing, they were at a loss as to how to proceed. They spent one entire day together at that place and it could have been considered, well, maybe kind of like a. . .you know, the 'D-word' to some people.

Finally, they decided enough was enough. Apollo stopped shying away, rather, he was bold in sliding closer to Klavier's side and with so much energy that his palm kind of landed on his thigh.

Klavier didn't mind. He finally managed to gaze at him, even more boldly but totally not with any intentions, his hand extended over and began to roam all over his just getting a personal preview of whether or not he took care of his skin. He did.

And just when it was assumed conversation was finally going to take place. . .

"Hey. . .! Look at those guys over there!" A girl nearby, probably no older than fourteen suddenly proclaimed whilst obnoxiously smacking her companion – whom was probably no older than sixteen – and looking in their direction. "They look like such a cute couple!" She was smiling innocently as she turned around to the second girl whom was now gaping. "Are they in love or something. . .?"

Of course, her shrill voice carried over throughout the area. As if a live news broadcast or something. Apollo and Klavier very much noticed her and were quick to look equally flustered and separate.

"Er. . .th-that's their business, not ours." The second girl replied, embarrassed. She hurriedly grasped her younger friend's wrist and began dragging her away and could be heard scolding her before she left entirely; "You can't just ASK two guys if they're in love in broad daylight!"

Later, neither Klavier or Apollo denied the possibility when they parted ways. When the topic of that came up, well, Apollo smiled weakly and kind of trembled a lot. Klavier was blatantly grinning and obviously having hard time not to make his move.

_**Midnight**_

Throughout Klavier's house only inky darkness filled most of the rooms. The exception being the living room having a small lamp on a table on. It was midnight – according to the clock on the wall. It was another one of those nights.

Apollo sometimes couldn't sleep, and whenever that happened, there was only one thing he could do. He was very stealthy in leaving the bed and basically walking on his toes down to the first floor. He tried to not make a sound, even his breathing seemed to echo through the silence however.

Finally, he arrived inside the kitchen and gazed around as if paranoid, before sneaking over to the refrigerator. He was relieved when he the only sound he could hear was the thing running, and no footsteps from Klavier. He opened the doors and left the light shine brilliantly into the eerie darkness.

Minutes later, he was carrying a tub of ice cream. He briefly gazed down at it when he placed it on the table. He hated giving in like this, but he was bored and eating seemed to be the only solution. Lately, he found himself kind of worried of doing this often because Klavier may be a little turned off by weight gain. Hey, he didn't know if he was one of those types or not. . .but still. . .

The moment he opened it up and shoved a spoon into it, the lights in the kitchen suddenly flickered on. Apollo promptly froze up with total horror, hand still grasping the utensil. The only movement he made was shifting his eyes to survey the sudden visitor.

Klavier stood in the archway, arms folded and giving him a curious look. "I followed after you when I heard very loud footsteps, are you alright?"

"Um. . .yes. . .yes, I was. . ." Apollo babbled quietly, suddenly gazing back down at the dessert. He was quick to remove the spoon and slam the lid back on it. "I had the feeling the refrigerator was about to stop working, so I needed to check. . ." He trailed off, craning his neck and looking over at Klavier's curious expression alter to an amused one as if he was getting an understanding of the real scenario. "Ugh, I couldn't stop myself. I saw that tub after dinner and I was too restless to sleep and I, well, I tend to do this a lot."

"Don't sound so ashamed, Herr Forehead. It's not a big deal. As a matter of fact. . ." Klavier suddenly left the archway and entered, Apollo tensed when he propped his elbows on the table and then suddenly used one hand to knock off the lid. "The reason I even had this in the first place, well, I'm not exactly a health nut. I'm all for indulging sometimes." He gave him a reassuring little smile as he snatched the spoon he had set down, he shoved it into the cold dessert and scooped some out. "What are a few extra pounds? It's not like you can't work them off, right?"

Apollo still looked slightly shamed, he kept his eyes on the table and didn't really say anything. But suddenly, that spoonful of ice cream was suddenly hovering in his view, and Klavier was looking almost pleading for him to live a little.

He rolled his eyes as if kind of irritated, but he did lean closer and open his mouth and accept that. . .whatever kind of offer that was. They spent ten extra minutes in the kitchen, Klavier 'helpfully' feeding him the dessert and just using the moment to watch him dreamily.

Though Apollo did wonder why he seemed so unconscious of anything else but him in that moment as if he had just acquired a piece of Heaven itself. . .

_**Noteworthy**_

He seemed to have a lot of little quirks and such that wouldn't noteworthy if he wasn't looking deep enough. These things weren't acknowledged by his eyes until this point, and he couldn't believe it hadn't been apparent before all of these emotions entered the scene.

Klavier often furiously tapped the surface of something if intensely troubled or tempted to speak when it wasn't necessary, if he didn't want to show his true thoughts about something his smile would ever so slightly waver at the corners of his lips, whenever he was angry he paced silently and rapidly and didn't seem to listen if anyone tried to offer reassurances, when he wanted attention and didn't say it he would talk as loudly as he could but he didn't know it sounded annoying and desperate, and he was like a cat when it came to grace and balance.

But perhaps the most noteworthy quirk which didn't fly under the radar like the rest. . .that was the way he was quick to become wrapped around his finger if he said or did the right thing. Klavier absolutely lost all power in that moment and he seemingly had no regrets.

Apollo tried not to say or do those aforementioned things often, he felt it probably humiliated him later when all was said and done.

. . .Although he could admit he didn't mind saying or doing them occasionally. It took him the longest time to realize why, however.

_**Outstanding**_

With the last strum, the nice and soft melody filled the room and vanished in an instant. And it was all over.

Apollo remained frozen, hiding behind the door left ajar and peering inside. He couldn't believe what he just heard. . .Klavier was actually playing the guitar again? And a soft song that was nice and soft but unfamiliar? It was by guitar only but it managed to really put him in a calm mood.

All of a sudden, Klavier removed one hand from the guitar and he turned around from his spot on the bed. "You don't have to hide. I don't mind you listening." Apollo promptly cringed at being discovered, but lowered his gaze and his feet shuffled a little. Klavier used his free hand to beckon him closer. "Come sit here with me, I can play something longer and more enjoyable."

Apollo slowly accepted the invitation. His stubborn feet finally cooperated and dragged him into the bedroom awkwardly. "I don't know. . .you seemed to be concentrating."

"That song was already written one year ago, Herr Forehead. I never did give it a title, but it's so short and very turbulent in the tune that I haven't bothered playing it often."

"Hmm? I thought it was nice, so much better than that migraine-causing rock and roll of yours."

"You know you're only imagining those migraines. . ." By that point, Klavier was good cheer and smiles. Apollo finally reached the bed and gave him a rather annoyed look as he claimed a seat next to him. "Anyway, I'm not fond of the song you just overheard. I can't recall what caused me to write it, so there is no title or a stable tune. It goes from being upbeat to soft and then. . .just alternates between both and causes an absolute train wreck I can't seem to fix."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating? Honestly, the song put me inside a freaking trance."

"Perhaps you aren't as accustomed to tune as I am. If you were, you would notice I can't even increase the length of the song because it ends in an eerily peaceful manner. Where will it go next?"

"Well, why change it? I told you, it's good as it is. I think the fact it ends on an 'eerily peaceful' manner helps leave the impact. And the way it jumps around from upbeat to calm and soft. . ." Apollo leaned back a little on the bed propped up by his palms as he gazed upward at the ceiling. Would it even do any good to continue on? "In my point of view, it's outstanding how the song can seem so upbeat and then become peaceful out of the blue for a while. . .only to alternate between until the end and it fades out softly."

"Out. . .outstanding?" Klavier babbled, surprised. He still balanced the guitar, but shifted around a little to face Apollo and stare at him as if he just solved a complex mystery. "Herr Forehead, you really-"

"And if you ask me," Apollo continued, obviously not knowing he wasn't giving him the chance to ask a question. He was looking kind of casual. "It's pretty much the anthem of love. You're always going on and on about love in your music, but I noticed this melody is different and actually meaningful. The upbeat beginning portraying the initial realization of how you feel, the peaceful and slow part afterward filling in the space of when two people are comfortable with each other. The random rise in tune coming from the excitement of knowing it's not one-sided, only to slow and be very soft as initial sparks melt into devotion and so on. Finally, the 'eerie peaceful' conclusion obviously foreshadows an ending both people are content with as they've survived life together."

Klavier's hands and arms went limp and the guitar tumbled to the floor. He hadn't even noticed, he was too busy staring with utter realization at Apollo.

Apollo, on the other hand, he cleared his throat and rose to his feet. "Well, that's um, that's one way of looking at the song. . .if I'm right. . .I'm pleasantly surprised you could spawn something like that."

Apollo was quick to smile nervously and hurriedly back out of the room. He felt he was far too flustered of his thoughts of the song and even more rapidly dashed away.

Klavier was left overcome with realization, face positively burning as he turned away from the door and gazed out of the window vacantly.

He remembered now. What was running through his head when he put the song together. Apollo quoted it word for word and he probably didn't even know that.

However, he noted as he kicked back and lied down on the bed smiling and letting his eyes flutter to a close, maybe he would find a fitting title after all. As 'turbulent' as that song was, seeing as he remembered what it meant, it suddenly didn't seem so terrible after all. Hey, maybe he would even write some lyrics. . .

_**Paradise**_

"I can't freaking take it anymore! Stop giving the caller inappropriate scenarios when you answer my phone for me, Klavier!"

"Klavier, turn the volume down. I can't hear myself THINK."

"Klavier, you're getting water all over the tiled floor! Don't splash so much when you're washing dishes -hey! D-did you just toss water in my face on purpose?! . . .I don't know what you're to pull, but it's ON."

"Hey! Just because you're staying over at my house, Klavier, it doesn't mean I'm going to feed you and wash your clothes! Do you want me to put on a French maid costume while I'm at it?! . . .Jeez, what are you blushing and acting awkward about?"

"Klavier, you freaking used up all of the hot water?!"

"_**AAAAAAH! **_WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED WITH ME. . .WITHOUT PERMISSION?!"

Those were mere snippets of the loud blustering Apollo had done the whole week he stayed with him because of the remodeling in his own home.

Klavier noted by the end of the week; Apollo obviously wasn't too angry with the things he did. . .because he never kicked him out once. He actually tried to give him chances. That week may have been a living hell for him, but he personally thought of it as paradise.

Klavier didn't know this. . .but Apollo fell asleep that same evening he left to back to his own home almost missing awakening randomly to finding him suddenly there cuddling with him in his sleep.

_**Qualification**_

He really wasn't sure how they managed to be having a personal discussion like this. It started on a day off from the work, by total chance Apollo encountered Klavier alone on the street corner waiting to cross it. It seemed strange how he was walking to his apparent destination.

Well, it turns out Klavier was intending to visit him at his home, he apparently wanted to use this day to 'get to know' him. When Apollo reacted with confusion, his courtroom rival described his intentions being to talk personally for a change because. . .apparently, he was having thoughts of getting on his good side.

Finally they were seated in the living room in chairs opposite each other talking over some bottles of soda and the conversation was awkward at first but seemed to get longer and actually interesting and amusing once in a while. Apollo just wished he could loosen up. He hadn't company over often and he knew he wasn't cut out for being a host of any kind. Especially Klavier's kind.

A certain topic eventually arose. One that was out of the blue, it was unexpected, it made any other possible surprise to happen pale in comparison. Apollo certainly was not prepared – the question actually caused him to near choke on his beverage.

"What qualification must I have to be close to you?" Yes, Klavier asked that totally out of the blue and had nothing to do with the previous topic. He seemed serious about it, and leaned closer expecting an answer of any kind.

Apollo shakily drew a breath and wiped the droplets of soda from his chin. He was looking bewildered in the eyes. "Klavier, you can't just, ugh, what are you trying to ask?"

"Oh. . .I wasn't specific." Klavier nervously redirected his gaze to the floor. A slightly apologetic smile flashed over his lips before he returned to looking very serious. "What I meant was: I understand you live alone, you have no open interest in anyone, you have no social life, and you're very awkward. I originally intended to speak with you personally. . .because I need to know if you're willing."

"Klavier. . .you can't seriously be asking me if. . ."

"That is correct. I am also single and intended to stay that way for a large amount of my life, but now. . .now I can't stop enjoying having you around and it's clear to me. . .well, what can I say? I want to be THIS close to you." Klavier demonstrated his point by closely pressing two fingers together and raising his head, gazing at him with a very hopeful expression.

"Y-you're. . .you're serious." Apollo babbled, hand trembling intensely as he shoved the bottle on the nearby table next to the chair. He then leaned back, notably looking much redder in the face than he was seconds ago. But the whole time, Klavier remained looking sincere. "W-wow, that's really unexpected. I never believed I would be confronted with this kind of thing. I don't know. . .oh God, how am I supposed to respond?"

"If you don't like the concept, I can live with it." Klavier mentioned, admittedly now looking very disappointed and sounding down enough to break into a depressing lament. He could have been overreacting, maybe a little. He suddenly took a last swig of the soda and set the bottle on the table too. "Herr Forehead, I'm not going to push anything on you if you're not showing any hints of returning-"  
"Wait, I've collected my thoughts and I think I have my answer." Apollo interrupted, quickly rising to his feet. He stared at Klavier, trying to keep his eyes locked on his, but it wasn't easy considering he was extremely nervous and afraid he was going to ruin the moment. "Right now? I'm not entirely sure I feel the same way. . .but that doesn't mean it COULDN'T happen. I think it COULD."

Klavier seemed truly relieved. His blank expression slowly broke, it shattered and revealed wide eyes and a beaming smile.

Apollo lost all confidence, he was too lost in awe at how his smile now lit up the entire room. Very, very nervously he began pulling at his clothes and then running his hands through his hair. "I'm not the type to have a list of freaking 'qualifications', that's actually ridiculous. I'll know if we could be together. . .when the time is right and the events making it happen were all balanced."

He craned his neck, looking over his shoulder to hide the fond expression passing over his face.

He wondered if Klavier knew he didn't have to any 'qualifications' to be that close to him. Did he take the hint that it didn't matter what he said or did, he'd still say 'okay'?

_**Replay**_

It was like a replay. Apollo remained on the ground, for now, head tilted back as he gazed up with horror at the exact same Ferris Wheel. He remembered that one time a few months ago when he and Klavier spent the last amount of their visit here up inside that. . .that thing. Although, he then gazed over at Klavier's wide and hopeful smile and he recalled what happened the last time. He cracked a smile of his own, despite being so scared he thought he'd lose consciousness.

Well, it's no secret that Klavier got his way when all was said and done. The next thing they knew, they were high up inside the ride and Klavier leaned on the edge eyes wide as he surveyed the ground below. Apollo was close by, trying not to look as he uncomfortably fidgeted and pressed a palm against his rampaging heart.

There was a slight tension this time. Apollo wasn't sure if his companion felt it, but he did. All he could see in his mind now was that move he made the last time; he didn't know if he was being stealthily flirty or if he was just trying to reassure him it wasn't so bad. But whatever the case, he wanted to do something too.

He drew a breath and exhaled. This wasn't going to be easy. . .but he was willing to gamble. Apollo – still purposely keeping his eyes away from the scenery that made him remember he was not on the ground where he belonged – shakily outstretched his finger and tapped Klavier's shoulder a few times to get his attention. His eyes slowly screwed shut as he felt a scorching sensation consume his face.

Klavier blinked, confused. He leaned back against the seat more and turned his head. But in that instant, he was suddenly. . .well, caught off guard. Apollo, still scared by their height but also suffering so many foreign thoughts, he sprang into action and reached for his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

It was so embarrassingly clumsy, he hadn't a clue what he was doing. Their noses collided more times than he could count and he could only gently do this because he was unsure of what speed was necessary.

Much too soon, Apollo opened his eyes and found himself gazing into wide stunned ones. That, he felt, was his moment to end this before it got any more awkward. He reeled his lips back and gave some personal space back to him, although his hands remained grasping his shirt.

Unknown to him, Klavier didn't feel stunned in a 'bad' way, nor was he regretting coming here with him today. Actually, truth be told, it was taking him all his strength not to smile dreamily and return his little sign of affection with a kiss that would have been laughably WORSE than that.

_**Symptoms**_

Denying it wasn't ideal anymore. He couldn't possibly continue to say he wasn't troubled by an unexpected twist. Klavier was certain now: he had a particular 'illness' you may say. And he could count the symptoms on his fingers any time, the symptoms which seemed to pop up whenever he was around Apollo. . .or merely when he was in his thoughts. Mostly, they included. . .

Becoming Tongue-Tied. This wasn't something Klavier was used to, he could always find a way to make his words sound as if he polished them a million times and never struggled with the direction to take. But lately. . .it seemed that if Apollo was too close or if he merely smiled whilst speaking with him, it was like any language he was previously fluent in was reduced to incoherent mumbling.

Sweating Excessively. God knows Klavier hated that one, no explanation necessary. But whenever he was doing an every day task alone, his mind loved to wonder over to Apollo. . .it just made his temperature soar and sweat build. This was especially awkward that one time Apollo was being friendly to shake his hand before they departed. . .and was clearly disgusted as he immediately removed his own, wondering aloud what the hell was on his hand.

Dizziness. Yes, that's right. Klavier felt himself grow confused and dizzy every time he thought of what he was going to say to him next in conversation. Before this started happening, he could think everything up in mere seconds, now he was left having to allow Apollo to fill in the space by babbling on and on. It felt ridiculous.

Loss of Appetite. Now, Klavier didn't understand this one, it seemed utterly random. However he noticed a vague connection; before one particular moment he can't mention. . .he was eating his typical small breakfast, modest lunch, and big dinner with snacks in between. Lately, he could almost not eat any of these meals and basically lived off the snacks.

Clumsiness. Klavier had perfected grace and balance, every time he walked and could disguise even the slightest stumble of his toes. Apollo probably didn't see this. . .but Klavier would walk away after their encounters suddenly so overcome with unexplainable glee at the thought of seeing him again that he kind of clumsily tripped over his own feet. Or smacked into either furniture or people. One time, and thank God Apollo hadn't seen this fail, his freaking foot got entangled within a nearby vine from a potted plant near a building that he actually collapsed to the pavement on his face as if gravity wasn't on his side. He probably had himself to blame, however, basically dancing away on your own personal cloud nine comes with its drawbacks. . .

Random Changes in Mood. Klavier wakes up, he feels good. He continues to feel fine as he arrives at the office, Apollo is seen speaking to that twenty year old and fairly decent-looking guy who is a new addition to the detective squad who has taken a 'liking' to him, and he suddenly has the urge to rip the door off the hinges and stomp away in a huff. That's a mere example. Klavier wondered why he felt so ticked off every time those two spoke. . .and he finally concluded it was due to the fact this guy kept flirting with him through subtext.

Not to mention Apollo didn't even notice he had that kind of interest, he must have thought he was being friendly because he accepted his requests to go somewhere alone for a chat and coffee and he laughed off any moment he cracked one of those sly and flirtatious jokes. Klavier would follow them sometimes and just hide and watch, feeling so ticked off that. . .that his eyes had so much pressure staring they accidentally leaked a little. . .

Somehow, he was starting to realize what these symptoms could mean. He was narrowing down the 'illness'. And, hey, maybe this wasn't something he wanted to recover from any time soon.

_**Tension**_

Although Klavier didn't mind the 'illness' consuming his being as each day passed and the calender began getting crossed out, there certainly was a tension forming between him and Apollo. Although he could have been to blame. . .he was the one too sensitive about seeing the trigger of these 'symptoms' visiting him less because of THAT guy in his life. Oh, he felt annoyed with himself for being so ticked off with the guy that he couldn't even say his name. And he couldn't help it.

It didn't seem fair. . .how that guy drew out such a cheery side of him. Apollo's mood brightened when they encountered, he smiled a lot and chuckled, he almost always accepted an invitation to go to a more casual setting to socialize. . .oh, the list goes on and on. Klavier liked to not think of it, his theoretical personal rain cloud over his head acted up when he did so and. . .that's where those droplets of water are coming from. . .

Once more, he found himself standing by the window just aimlessly gazing outside. His head was a storm, emotions going left and right crazily. Mostly a combination of two, two he regretted having over this matter. Maybe he was overreacting and should just get some work done. . .try and get his mind off of the-

"Klavier, are you in there?" A familiar voice suddenly asked from behind the office door. Raps could be heard following after.

Klavier sighed deeply and turned his back to the door, his eyes went downcast as he replied; "Y-yes, is that you, Herr Forehead?" Wow, you're finally speaking to me of your free will? . . .Klavier certainly finished that out in his head, but he left it out of the spoken part of course.

The doorknob turned and soon a creak over the floor was heard. Klavier hastily flicked off the droplets from his eyelashes – Damn dust building up – and turned around to see Apollo nervously walking in and wearing a smile attempting to look casual. But it was apparent he wasn't very confident in that moment.

"Uh. . .I originally came to ask you something, it's important." Apollo suddenly informed him, approaching Klavier and not knowing that he was making it hard to breathe, just the fact he was actually standing closely. . .after how many days now? He laughed nervously and briefly ran his fingers over his hair. "Well, you weren't in your office earlier and then I was stopped by-"

"You were stopped by your new companion?" Klavier interrupted suddenly, tone low and unusually hostile when saying the 'companion' part.

Apollo froze up, confused by his attitude. But he didn't call him out on it, his eyebrows connected to complete his uneasy expression "Jack stopped me. He was telling me about something he saw in the news and I didn't mean to talk so long-"

"Oh, Herr Forehead, you never intend to talk so long. However. . ." Klavier, obviously moody, he folded his arms tightly and let his eyes go downcast again. "When you and him are together, the time just stops for you and it must be VERY enjoyable."

". . .What's wrong with you?" Apollo suddenly inquired, not getting a good vibe from Klavier. He was becoming irritated, previous nervousness over what important thing he wanted to ask totally stripped.

"Nothing worth being concerned about." Klavier murmured, screwing his eyes shut and inwardly cursing himself as he felt something prick them. "Shouldn't you return to Jack's side? I'm sure he would be better to spend your time with."

"He's got work to catch up on, you know. Anyway, I left because. . .I wanted to see you." Apollo nervously rocked on his feet and felt more than a little flustered after saying that. And, he decided that he should really fix up that statement. "Um. . .there was something important I wanted to ask."

Klavier remained moody, he stared at him with an uncharacteristic blank and less than joyous expression. Honestly, the only sign he was paying attention was when an eyebrow cocked.

"What I'm trying to ask is. . .um. . .well, it's hard to say, but I think I can trust you with this information. Lately, I've been having all kinds of strange feelings for someone. . ." Apollo tried to explain, he was so nervous, he felt he was going to swallow his own breath if he continued trying this. "It's, it's kind of out of nowhere but it's as if I always had a vibe there was something more. And I didn't realize this. . .until Jack said something that triggered. . ."

Klavier was no longer listening. He was already attempting to tune him out in the beginning, when he overheard that this wonderful Jack said something that triggered his realization of feelings for someone. . .he went overboard – diving into the worst case scenario. The one he knew would make his life very, very unpleasant. The one he couldn't stand having to deal with because of what it meant for him.

Slowly, his knuckles began curling and soon crunched into fists and he felt his blood boil. He kept his face hidden, eyes stinging so much it was very overwhelming. And Apollo. . .he remained hopelessly oblivious to the effect he had on him now.

Apollo was caught of guard however, when Klavier said nothing and hurriedly bolted out of the room and down the halls. He stared. . .totally bewildered.

_**Understanding**_

Apollo's mind kept reeling that moment from that morning he couldn't seem to get over. It was so out of the blue, but he thought he finally was understanding exactly why Klavier had been acting so weird. Giving him the cold shoulder, acting unlike himself, and according to the description of everyone he worked close to – an emotional wreck.

This happened when Jack entered the picture. Big surprise, huh? Well, anyway, that day he seemed very anxious about something and as soon as Apollo approached him. . .he told him there was something he needed to do and asked him to follow. Apollo wasn't thinking anything suspicious, he assumed maybe he needed help with a small task. Or something.

He didn't expect to be follow him to a corner, and. . .well, he froze up when Jack began gazing into his eyes very fondly and kind of. . .cupped his cheek with a hand and then he moved in out of the blue and claimed his lips. Apollo was rendered shocked, he could only stare as he was unsure of how to react to that.

Unfortunately, Klavier was walking by at that same time. He passed them, only to suddenly freeze with absolute horror and then hurriedly backtrack. Apollo noticed him, he shoved a very offended Jack away and tried and failed to act like it wasn't what it seemed.

But Klavier just continued to stare, looking as if he witnessed something completely traumatizing. It seemed he wouldn't say anything. Not even when Jack decided to help Apollo in convincing him what happened obviously wasn't reciprocated.

Klavier fled the scene regardless of their insisting he was getting a wrong view of the situation. He fled and. . .hadn't been seen since then.

Apollo was now worried, he. . .he was informed of later by Jack, he had always kind of been interested in him and only wanted him to know that. He pulled such a move out of nowhere because he thought he could judge his response to find out if he felt the same way. Apollo wasn't offended, or disgusted, he was. . .baffled. But he turned him down as easy as he could. Because Apollo was well aware by that point. . .

There was someone else he had affection for. Someone whom, by now, was probably having his personal and theoretical rain cloud growing and showering him with rain after seeing that display.

_**Victorious**_

He lowered his head, screwing his eyes shut as tears tried to reach the surface and pour out. He couldn't do this. Not with Apollo standing before him on the front doorstep looking and sounding serious about the topic. Klavier found it difficult to look at him, although he wanted to; he was so stunned to see he remembered he witnessed that moment between him and what's-his-face.

"Klavier, I stopped by because there's something really important I have to say. I don't know if you'll believe it, but I'm willing to try." Apollo was quick to mention, reaching for the door and pulling it back enough for him to step inside the house. He slammed it back behind him with a foot and then stood before Klavier. "About Jack, well, I want you to know I never had a clue he was interested in me like that. I swear, I was only spending time with him because I thought maybe we'd be FRIENDS. That's it. When he kissed me, I didn't feel anything but complete confusion over why."

"Herr Forehead, why did you stop by to bring that up?" Klavier suddenly asked quietly, still hiding his face from his view. So he wouldn't see stray tears escape. Bringing up that topic was like stabbing a blade into the wound that just stopped bleeding and was closing up. He backed up and then turned away from him. "I believe you. You two didn't seem like much of a couple anyway."

"This is not the time to lie, Klavier. Have you even taken notice to how you've been acting ever since me and him began spending time together? It's clear you were jealous." Apollo pointed out. He didn't need help of his lie detecting abilities to know he was trying to save face with fake descriptions. It was intensely obvious he was jealous. But why?

"O-okay, I was slightly jealous. How could I have not been?" Klavier, at first, seemed to be admitting his fault. He couldn't see that Apollo was folding his arms and giving him a scowl. He felt his eyes be pricked even more and he shuddered. "I'm relieved you came to tell me the real situation. Because. . .when I saw that. . .my chest began hurting intensely and I cried a little. It may not matter, but I was about to call you and mention-"

"Y-your chest hurt and you cried?" Apollo's scowl instantly fell apart and now he looked very sympathetic. He took a step forward with a hand outstretched. He was trying to come close and place it on his shoulder, but he was too nervous. And he felt like the one in the wrong. "I didn't mean to cause that. . .I'm sorry."

Klavier tensed when he felt his hand finally rest on his shoulder. He raised his head and craned it to see Apollo from the corners of his eyes. He was much closer now and looking apologetic. Why was he apologetic?

For what felt like the first time in many days, Klavier cracked a small grin and raised a finger to brush away the trailing tears. "Herr Forehead, why do you have to apologize? I'm the one who acted unnecessarily distant and out of line. You. . .you've done nothing wrong."

"Weeeell, I have to admit you could have at least told me why you didn't like me and him spending time together. And it wouldn't have killed you to be more open. But, hey, I'm to blame for not figuring out your thoughts on the matter sooner." Apollo walked even closer, he removed his hand and then encircled his arms around his neck loosely.

Klavier was quick to relax under his hold. He was more than a little content with being so close to him that way, his eyes closed and he backed up a little closer against his upper body. "Don't try and put up an argument for your role in this, Herr Forehead~ I think you haven't a reason to apologize and that's how it will be."

"Don't start getting affectionate with me. Just now, you were locked up in your home feeling betrayed and now you're grinning and melting into my arms! I swear, I'll never understand your ways. . ." Apollo tried so hard to sound exhausted and annoyed from having to deal with him. Rather, he was very clearly unable to hide the amusement in his tone and the little smile on his lips was visible.

By the end of the day, Apollo had been victorious in smoothing the situation over. Any confusion was cleared up through some conversations and he spent a few hours at Klavier's house lying around and just spending some alone time with him. It felt much deserved after all of this stressful melodrama in his mind.

Although, Apollo noted he didn't feel ultimately victorious. There was something he wanted to ask him, something that came up a few days ago and it had gotten shot down because of Klavier's icy attitude. He wondered if now would be the reasonable moment to ask him if. . .you know. . .if he, um. . .

Apollo lowered his gaze to where Klavier was lying down on the couch with him, on his back and his head resting atop his thigh. He was asleep, but he deserved it. Previously, he revealed that he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night because of his sadness and overall temporary negative outlook on life.

He probably wouldn't hear him if he said anything. Oh well, there were plenty more times he could do that. Right now, it was best to be content with the moment.

Apollo sighed and gingerly brushed his fingers through those blond locks going in every direction. "One of these days, yeah, I'll work up the nerve to ask you if you're feeling what I am. Until then, you can get all the rest you need." He cracked a smile and then rested his free arm over the back of the couch while his occupied hand continued exploring every inch of his hair. Maybe, in a few moments, Klavier would be deep enough in his slumber to not wake up when he leaned down and stole a kiss. . .

_**Warmth**_

A little warmth on a summer day was to be expected. But this was too much to handle. It was outrageous. It felt like the planet must have been encountering the freaking sun itself! Climate changes must have been in effect or something, because Apollo honestly hadn't experienced like it in a long time.

Although he was clad in a lightweight t-shirt and shorts, with no shoes, he felt as if he was buried among layers of shirts and a heavy jacket with fur all over it. He found no relief in the house, Klavier was running the air conditioner so much at his residence that it was experiencing problems. That was so freaking great.

The only reason Apollo was here at his house was due to the fact he knew he always ran the air conditioner when the heat picked up. And well, he didn't see that coming. So now his feet dragged across the floor out of the backdoor to find Klavier and ask if he could stuff his face in the freezer for ten minutes at the most.

He knew what he was doing. Chilling almost literally in that pool he recently decided to put in the empty space. According to his description, he hadn't gotten the chance to swim in a long time and felt the impulse to do so over the unfairly hot summer. Apollo slammed the door behind him and began approaching the poolside, a little intimidated by it, he tended to sink like a rock whenever in water and it generally wasn't pleasant for him.

"You've finally decided to join me?" Apollo didn't mean to, but he kind of shouted and then whirled around to gaze at the owner of that voice. He could see Klavier having apparently sneaked up on him just smiling excitedly and still dripping water.

"No. . .I was. . ." Don't stare. Look at his face, not his bare chest. Apollo's eyes kept lowering until he finally forced himself to gaze back at Klavier's face. "Well, it's really hot in the house. I thought I could borrow your freezer for a little while?"

"I wouldn't attempt that. You may get sick. However," Klavier suddenly gestured to the pool and Apollo didn't even look that way, his eyes betrayed him and lowered to his chest. "You'll really cool off in the water. Why don't you jump in?"

That was enough to make Apollo look back at his face. A horrified expression crossed over his own. "That's not. . .necessary. Really, I'm not, er, fond of swimming. . .I. . ."

"Herr Fore-!"

"AAH!"

A massive splash promptly occurred. It all happened in a blur, Klavier was still frozen, shocked, and totally drenched with water from the pool. It wasn't a very deep pool, but enough to totally submerge into. . .and that was exactly what was happening to Apollo against his will.

He had been walking backwards stupidly, finally landing inside and not making any attempt to rise back to the surface. It seemed. . .did. . .did he not know how to swim? Klavier didn't stick around for an answer, he could only focus on the situation and then promptly leaped in to help him out. . .

It was dark for a moment. He felt himself breathe, he could feel his head throbbing, but as far as he knew, he was alive. Apollo weakly let his eyes flicker open, although immediately blinded by the sunshine. He raised a hand and blocked it out, and then with his eyes now full open he shifted them back and forth trying to figure out what was going on.

Something felt strange, however, there was a tanned palm lowering to his cheek and stroking it before another hand began slipping underneath his back an raising him from the ground. Apollo then found himself tilting his head back and seeing Klavier on his knees being the one noticing he was conscious enough to lift up.

His eyes promptly widened with shock. "K-Klavier, what. . .what are you-" He was silenced too soon by the palm stroking his cheek now pressing over his lips gently. His brows connected. He wondered. . .what happened? He recalled being asked to swim and then falling backward into the pool, there was a moment he felt he was going to lose his breath when he was sinking, and that's about all he knew.

"Don't talk so much, just use this time to breathe." Klavier said, tone serious and with a little panic still lingering. He gazed down at him as if scared to look away and began using both hands to help him rise to a sitting position. Apollo remained silent, he took his advice and began just breathing peacefully now that the action was over. "Herr Forehead, I'm going to assume you don't know how to swim. I almost feel evil for suggesting it. . .I'm sorry."

Apollo blinked repeatedly, it showed his confusion over the matter. He watched as Klavier struggled to continue speaking, he looked like he could hate himself. Through a pause, however, Apollo found the strength to lift himself up. . .immediately becoming flustered when his rescuer desperately encircled his arms around his torso.

"I hope you're not fatally harmed, those who don't how to swim are doomed when they go into the water. It's not like you can't drown in a mere pool." Klavier pulled him a little closer against his chest, Apollo's eyes widened and he landed there immediately feeling the previous chill from the water go away and a sudden warmth consume his body. "From now on, It seems I'll have to watch out for you. If that's. . .okay with you." He gazed down into Apollo's eyes and offered a suggestive smile.

Apollo rolled his eyes, but seeing as he was just trying to get his breathing pattern back in order, he didn't give a reply through words. Rather, he did it through actions. He caught him off guard once more – but this time in a good way – when he reached for his neck and pulled him down to his level and captured his lips with his own.

Suddenly, summer and its very intense drawbacks didn't seem so unbearable anymore. This intense heat wave it gave? Hah, it was nothing in comparison to what Apollo felt by the time the kiss he initiated began to evolve into some kind of glad-to-be-alive snogging right there near the deathtrap of a pool. . .

As long as he didn't have to almost drown in a pool again and he had Klavier right beside him to 'keep him safe' – he felt he was prepared for any surprises this season had in store.

_**Xyrophobia**_

It probably seemed ridiculous. How could anyone in his position let such a fear drag them down? Klavier didn't find it very easy to explain, he honestly couldn't even find the fitting words to say. How was he supposed to explain that he was beginning to relapse into Xyrophobia again.

The fear of razors, or otherwhise sharp cutting instruments.

He couldn't recall what gave him this phobia in the first place. Because he was so messed up, he decided to block it out as heavily as possible. So it may seem unsual as to others as to why he was scared and yet. . .any deep thought put into why it existed couldn't lure out an answer. It happened a very long time ago when he was still a kid anyway.

The moment he realized this phobia had resurfaced, it was happened to be one of the last days he was staying at Apollo's apartment because of his house remodeling. Beginning to be dragged out his of sleep, he could overhear Apollo's panicked voice shouting and basically begging him to wake up. Klavier did wake up.

He realized that he wasn't in the bed where he had fallen asleep. He recalled the memory of what made this phobia of his begin had been unlocked somehow and he could see it all in his dream. He must have then started sleepwalking, because he was on the bathroom floor and Apollo was crouching near him with one of his razors in hand. Also, there were a few cuts on his own hand. That. . .that wasn't a good scene to wake up to in the middle of the night.

It had been a long time since he was terrified as he was in that moment. Just like in the results of that distant event which he didn't want to describe, he began shivering weakly and felt tears gather in his eyes. He placed one hand over the bleeding cuts on his dominant one.

Apollo dropped the razor and, seeing as he was so messed up in that moment, he helped him up to a proper sitting position and pulled him close against him and gently stroked his back.

He was informed by Apollo, he could overhear him in the spare bedroom – which he had been sleeping in only occasionally – making a lot of noise and he swore he heard him sobbing. So he left to go chck on him, and then he began sleepwalking as soon as he entered and basically ignored his presence entirely as he seemingly had a clear destination in mind. Apollo followed after, he was quick to notice he wasn't awake and yet he hadn't much knowledge of what to do with someone in that state. He watched him from the arch as he went straight to where he left his razors and began tossing them out of the window one by one. Which seemed. . .odd. He didn't say anything, he just moved like one of the undead and walked back and forth throwing them out.

His hand apparently slipped while grasping the fourth one. It was wet from a small puddle of water on the sink and it wound up cutting his palm. And yet, still sleepwalking and not even aware of what happened, Klavier continued his. . .task. Apollo was horrified, he was prompt in leaving from his watching distance and dashed over desperately pulling the razor out of his cut hand and then he used his free to guide him back to bed. But Klavier wound up randomly lowering himself down to the floor as his state was calmer and normal and continued sleeping there.

Even if Apollo didn't understand what he was doing, he was still very concerned of him. After the explanation, he left the razor on the edge of the bathtub and got a bandage to put over the cuts on his palm. Klavier was trying not to be seen looking startled and holding back tears, he didn't even answer when he was asked if he was okay. Still, Apollo helped him to his feet and gladly let him slip under his arm and hold him as they left the scene.

They returned to Apollo's bed. Out of all of the times Klavier had sneaked in during the night and Apollo was shocked and either kicked him out or forced him to sleep on the very edge of the other side, Apollo just smiled and informed him he should probably sleep with him tonight. . .just to. . .ensure he wasn't going to have any more of those episodes again. He didn't even react harshly when Klavier shifted himself very closely and kept his arms around him desperately for the rest of the night.

He would have been lying if he said he didn't like this. Being perfectly honest, he knew he was more than willing to be there to comfort him for as long as he needed it.

_**Yield**_

It was becoming very obvious how he thought of him. Apollo was somewhat cautious of proceeding, because he hadn't a clue where this was going or what he was supposed to do next. Should he yield or hang on as long as he could?

He noticed that, in this moment, there were only those two options. He hadn't a third. It was either yield or hang on, but he felt that either way. . .Klavier would get what he wanted. He always tried to get what he wanted when such an event like this happened.

Perhaps Apollo himself was to blame for even saying such a thing in conversation. He shouldn't have. . .not when he was out for dinner with freaking Klavier, Trucy, and Phoenix all together at a public restuarant.

The conversation leading up had involved this:

". . .And Trucy tells me you're becoming more willing to spend time with Klavier and you even smile a lot when he so much as acknowledges your existence. Are you. . .?" - Phoenix's exact words.

"Is it. . .really that obvious?" - Apollo's shaky question.

"She is very observant, Herr Forehead. Even I can see you're rather enjoying getting to sit across from me right now. You must be hiding a certain fondness~" - Klavier's random chiming in.

"Well. . .maybe. . .er, maybe I'm changing my mind about him. In some point of view, I may like him." - Apollo's flustered reply.

The atmosphere around the table – once casual and cheery – turned disturbingly silent. But soon, a very ecstastic Klavier reversed the mood again with his following words he proclaimed to almost the whole restuarant. He would try and read through the subtext. . .

"Herr Forehead. . .! You like me?!" - Klavier's outburst. It was perfectly clear what kind of 'like' he was implying. . .especially more so when he leaned over the table, hand resting on his cheek, and giving him the. . .you know. . .bedroom eyes.

Although highly embarrassed, and with three pairs of eyes gawking at him awaiting answers, Apollo found that the only way he could continue was to yield into the situation. Surrender, so to speak. Just give it up and admit. . .when he said 'like', he was in no way meaning it in the platonic sense.

_**Zealous**_

The whole affair was rather well-planned. Apollo wondered how Klavier managed to arrange it all, but he suspected he may have played a role without knowing and that set this evening in motion. Even though it was kind of awkward at first, he had to admit he was feeling a certain enjoyment.

Here's the gist of it: in a casual conversation of a scene from a romantic comedy on the TV he. . .ahem, not totally willingly. . .watched with Phoenix while bored at the talent agency, Apollo revealed his idea of a special night with a love interst was going to a mostly deserted outdoor destination and getting 'cozy' with them there. Klavier had a moment of inspiration and quickly acted upon this, giving him the impression of teasing by joining in and laughing while asking if he would really have the nerve to be alone with that aforementioned love interest on the first date.

Klavier then went out and he rented a small car with a roomy backseat, discovered a wooded location kind of like those places where horny teenagers in horror movies go to snog before being killed. Although better, because no killing would be taking place. He tricked Apollo into going there with him, he didn't inform him this was a place to get intimate. . .he merely said he needed him to 'check something out' and his 'assistance' was required. Clueless Apollo had the idea it was for serious reasons.

He was stunned when they parked in a dark location and Klavier yanked the key from the ignition and dropped it carelessly to the floor. Also, he did not exit the car. Rather. . .he climbed over the front seats – accidentally kicking Apollo in the ribs – and basically fell into the backseat. Once cooly straightening himself back up, he claimed a seat and then used a hand and becokened him to join. Even going as far as to smile in a flirty manner and recline while he waited.

So that was how Apollo found himself in the backseat of that car, pulled closer against Klavier by an arm wrapped around his waist. He was sure his heart was so loud it could be heard, he was certain he should have thought of better words to say if only he had known what he was intending. Honestly, he should have realized he would be planning something like this from one minor conversation.

Finally, he sighed and adjusted his position. Slouching and only having his hand and Klavier's shoulder as props for his head. "Klavier. . .have you done this before?" Hey, he was curious. It seemed like he was too genre savvy for his own good.

Klavier didn't answer right away. It took him a few seconds, redirecting his eyes straight ahead although the arm around his waist retreated so he could take his hand and stroke his two hair antennas with it. Finally, "I would say yes. . .but. . .you are ALWAYS one step ahead of me when I lie." He seemed to say fondly, and yet he was obviously trying to disguise his nervousness.

"So you're inexperienced when it comes to this kind of thing?"

"No, that's a strong word. Rather. . .let's just say I've never been in such a moment with a guy. I've never considered the idea I may develope those kind of feelings for a guy. And I've never been more. . .zealous when it comes to that topic." Klavier suddenly paused and then he craned his neck and gazed at Apollo again. Although they shared a wordless gaze, he smiled fondly and let his hand lower to his cheek and stay there. "At least. . .until recently. With you."

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of theoretical closet key." Apollo replied blandly, lightly shaking his head. Even though he was less than impressed with the answer he recieved – honestly, even though Klavier loved to gawk at girls, he could sometimes be a little. . .er, you know.

In response, Klavier just laughed lightly and then reeled his hand away. . .only to place it on his thigh. "Well, you are. I do like the girls a lot, they're so mysteriously beautiful and having the dominant role in the relationship with generally anything feels normal. And meanwhile, I'm feeling something for you I have with girls. I don't see you as one, of course." Apollo nearly jumped out of his skin and he sat up alertly and freaked out when Klavier's hand began sneaking too close to his crotch. Hopefully for emphasis to speech."For some reason, it doesn't matter what's in your pants. And do you know why?"

"I. . .um. . .that could mean anything." Apollo managed to reply shakily, hurriedly reaching for Klavier's wrist and grasping it by a few fingers and moving it away. He caught his breath and tried to calm down, slumping against the backseat. "But, uh, did you bring me out here just to tell me this? If so, you know you didn't have to go through to so much trouble."

"Oh. . .I didn't expect that kind of answer. I was hoping for something more revealing." It seemed Klavier was faltering, but he masked it almost too well. He looked away and began giving a little space in between him and Apollo.

There were two choices avaliable. He could either let this become awkward or save it. And Apollo was willing to choose the latter, by letting his lips curve into a smile as he extended a foot over and began slowly brushing it across Klavier's hoping to catch attention.

"You know, the fact you can say all of this without feeling embarrassed about it. . .I know you're serious. I'm not capable of admitting such things with ease." Apollo sighed, suddenly depressed about his lack of skills involving admitting falling for the same sex. He was inwardly a wreck, not knowing how he was to proceed and yet he tried; "This won't be surprising to hear, um, well, I can't even count how many relationships I've had. Because there hasn't been any. I've always been alone. But I think it's time to go into something unknown and discover something new. . ." He shyly raised his head and tried to hold a gaze with Klavier, but he was very nervous. Very unsure this was what he was suppsed to do. And oh God, he knew his heart must have been ready to burst. "If you want to. . .well. . .maybe we could try a relationship?"

Klavier's eyes widened and he seemed genuinely caught off guard. All he could think was that he never had been more happy to decide to rent a car in his life.

"W-what am I saying?!" Apollo randomly shouted, promptly slapping a palm against his mouth and then reeling backward to the farthest side of the backseat, effectively killing the mood.

Briefly, there was a moment of awkwardness. Not a good kind, it most certainly didn't have a good side at all. When an estimated forty seconds ticked by and nothing was said, Klavier felt troubled and in the wrong for taking such a risk like this. He may have heard what he wanted – and yet his passenger was clearly fearful of an ending.

He collected his thoughts and then suddenly raised his legs high and lied down on the seat. Seeing as Apollo was all crushed up in a crouched position far away and proving his point of not being able to say emotional things with ease, he rested his head at his feet and gazed into his eyes rather fondly. Not breaking the eye contact for anything.

Apollo began calming down. A little. He remained in that position and curiously stared into his eyes, wondering what he was doing and what was he planning now. He always had some kind of intention, and it almost always meant something stressful for him whenever that happened. But. . .he'd be lying if he said he didn't like that.

"Herr Forehead, I told you how I felt. You're asking for a relationship. There's only one kind of conclusion I can formulate in my mind. . .one very reasonable ending." Klavier's eyes flickered closed and he smiled like that of a supposedly innocent child. He did this while beckoning him closer. "Lower your face to mine, if you meant everything you said."

"You're planning something, Klavier. You always have to smile like that when you are planning something that will trigger a stressful moment." Apollo mentioned knowingly, sending him a disapproving look. Beneath that look, he knew a beam was bursting through however. Klavier didn't respond, he continued to beckon as if he believed he would do it. Apollo lowered his guard and lowered himself down on his knees. "God knows what will happen to me. Okay, fine, I'll cooperate for the time being."

Apollo fell for it, obviously. He lowered his head and his face hovered over Klavier's. They remained that closely, if they were standing it probably would have mirrored one of those upside-down-kiss-in-the-rain kind of moments.

And Klavier finally sprang into action. Parking in a deserted location was just perfect for snogging, and he was ready to get into that. He rather obviously pointed out his thoughts of the matter by reaching for Apollo's shirt and pulling him down even closer to the point of their lips meeting. It was a fast and briefly painful encounter. No calculations involved. And any pain or discomfort was forgotten when sparks began flying left and right.

In between the heat of the moment, Apollo managed to ask if he was willing to give his previous suggestion a try seeing as he had a familiar emotion for him and he himself was hopelessly returning it. Klavier wasted no time in saying yes. Before pulling him back into his arms and leaving kisses all over his forehead.

They both swore the temperature in the car had once been chilly. . .but suddenly, it was on the rise. It probably would have gotten even stifling in there if that policeman with a flashlight hadn't interrupted them and forced them to leave because no one was allowed to park there. . .

_**Ablaze**_

There were a lot of little quirks Klavier noticed a lot more than he did at the beginning. Now that he was looking at him in an entirely different manner, he could pick out the quirks that made Apollo seem kind of endearing.

He tended to get lost in his eyes a lot recently, perhaps they were standing close by and either casually or professionally conversing, or sometimes just on opposite sides of a room, but he would get lost in his eyes and that was obvious. . .because he would smile dreamily and that gave it away.

Apollo also tended to flail his hands about when really provoked. Set off the fuse and it was almost too ridiculous to be taken seriously. He didn't even realize he did it, so that led to even more irritation and turbulent movements when Klavier laughed and mentioned he was 'doing that again'.

But one quirk in particular really stood out. Maybe it wasn't a genuine quirk, it could easily fall into the category of natural body language. However. . .whenever Apollo was horribly confused, mortified, or totally turned on, he would blush. Majorly. His face went totally ablaze.

But only when it came to him. Otherwise, with other people, if Apollo's cheeks did redden it didn't stand out like a giant crimson blotch on a white sheet. In a way, Klavier found this to be even more endearing.

Apollo didn't try to hide it. He even openly mentioned he was doing so, apparently trying to convince himself he didn't have to be even more flustered. Aw, if only that worked. Unfortunately, it didn't. He realized that Klavier was trying at any opportunity to make it happen. . .but he couldn't find it in him to tell him to stop.

From encircling his arms around his neck and saying ridiculously cutesy things within the earshot of anyone else in public, all of the way to wearing a minimum of clothes and doing suggestive things on purpose while not acknowledging anything was out of the ordinary whenever he visted his house. . .Klavier did it all.

And he always could count on the response written over his bright red cheeks.

_**Paradox**_

Sometimes you just have to stare when something that sounded unsual was uttered. Sometimes words are just too self-contradictory. Apollo couldn't help noticing this every time Klavier tried to tell him those certain three words that everyone feels eventually. The only problem was that he would get too flustered when he finally got Apollo's attention, so his words were nothing but a paradox. Every time:

"Herr Forehead, um, there's something you need to know. But I'm. . .I'm worried it's not a good idea if I tell you."

"Um. . .ah. . .I wanted to say. . .no, I didn't want to say them. . .at first. . .I. . ."

"We have been growing closer, and that's good. I'm happy to have you around. But. . .I feel so far away from where I need to be. I mean, um. . .FORGET IT."

"Herr Forehead! All I am trying to tell is. . .! I. . .I love. . .ugh. . .I HATE THIS!"

This wasn't settled until Klavier became so furious – from the very last miserable attempt at confessing only to have an outburst of his hate of the situation – that he left a very confused Apollo in a huff. He retreated to his office like that of a child ticked off with the parents. He slammed the door twice.

Apollo rolled his eyes and followed after. He entered the office, stopped Klavier from throwing a tantrum through sitting at his desk and repeatedly slammed a foot into the underneath, and he pulled him to his feet and pressed a kiss to his lips for a few moments before smiling and giving his belated reply.

What was his reply? This: "Rest assured, I understand what you're TRYING to tell me. I love you too."

_**Obliviousness**_

Sometimes, it Apollo wondered if he was doing this on purpose or if he was really that oblivious. With Klavier, it was near impossible to tell the difference.

The day that marked a year had passed since they first met? Klavier curiously blinked and came up with every other scenario when Apollo asked if he remembered what important and triggering event happened this day.

The first time Apollo willingly kissed him? Klavier froze up entirely for a second, smiled as if dazed, and then asked. . .what was that about. Apollo was prompt in rising from the couch and storming out of the door.

Apollo's birthday? Klavier asked why he was smiling, and then when the reason was pointed out, he mentioned with a totally clueless expression that he assumed his birthday was on the eleventh. Apollo spent the rest of the day brooding over it, although he did recover when Klavier made up for it.

The first time Apollo asked him out? The only thing Klavier could focus on. . .the only freaking thing. . . was the way he was speaking very loudly as if trying and failing to sound confident. He MAY have gotten the hint, but Apollo didn't even reach the end because he gave up and left as he had been reduced to despair.

Apollo didn't know. . .Klavier's obliviousness was totally false, and only acted that way to see him fuss and become frustrated. It was a tactic, you may say. A tactic that helped him get closer and be the one to sooth the tension.

_**Lighthearted**_

"Hey, it looks like there's a wedding going on inside that church." Klavier commented, eyes squinting as he gazed through the setting sun at the bustling church. It usually wasn't this crowded on a weekday, especially this late.

Apollo looked away from the traffic they were waiting to clear and gazed at the church too. Cars were parked everywhere, decorations were set, and he swore he could overhear the tunes from here. Hmm, that was certainly something different going on today.

"I know it lasts only a short time, and it's expensive, and everyone becomes overly nervous over its conclusion, but. . .weddings just seem so beautiful. The whole concept, I can't even describe it." Klavier sighed rather dreamily as he gazed upon the church and he didn't even flinch when Apollo – not fazed – slid over to his side and began waving a hand in his face. "Someday I'll have to find someone who will be fine with making such a commiment before the alter. After all, I already have someone I'm fond of in mind." Klavier suddenly craned his neck and reached for Apollo's hand still in the air. Apollo froze up and stared with bewilderment as he turned around and they were lined up face to face. "What about you? Is there anyone. . .special in mind?"

Apollo felt like he should have gotten something to drink and perform a spit take. It would have been suitable after Klavier, in this lighthearted state, suddenly questioned whom he'd like to marry. He suddenly lowered his head, maybe the shadows stretching over the buildings and streets would disguise his fond smile.

"I know marriages don't always stay happy, or even last a lifetime as they're supposed to. But someday, I want to go through with it. Take a ring as a symbol of connection," Klavier suddenly released Apollo's hand and carefully slipped off one of the regular fashion-statement-show-off rings he wore on his own fingers. He held it up to Apollo's view and then lowered himself down to one knee. . .right on the side of the street. "And very clearly confess my love and slip the simple, yet dazzling ring on that special someone's finger. Of course, I would be holding my breath as I wait for a reply." He reached for Apollo's limp hand and carefully slid the ring over the correct finger and watched with mild amusement as he gawked at him, then the ring, then looked back and forth as if paranoid of someone watching.

They remained standing, and crouching, for several long seconds. One felt very tense and yet a wreck of emotions, and one was very calm and yet dreamy.

Finally, Klavier gazed back into Apollo's eyes looking very curious. He asked very seriously; "Well. . .? What's your answer, Herr Forehead?"

"MY ANSWER?" Apollo was quick to shout, startled. His guard rose and he yanked his hand from his, still sporting the ring mind you. Klavier remained on one knee, awaiting a 'yes' or 'no'. "What. . .why. . .Klavier, you can't just. . .let's go, the traffic's finally gone!"

Promptly, Apollo grabbed his jacket and pulled him to his feet. He also began dragging Klavier across the street with him. He was cursing in his mind and wondering what gave him these kind of ideas.

Notably, Apollo never did give an answer. He didn't say 'yes'. And. . .he ALSO didn't say 'no'. Klavier smiled dreamily even as he was dragged to their destination. . .because he was content with the fact even Apollo knew what the answer would have been deep down.

Let's just say; if one guessed 'no' they couldn't have been more off track. . .

_**Logogram**_

Klavier was very aggravated. Oh, life was supposed to be peaceful and in balance now that he finally had a certain easily freaked out defense attorney right where he wanted him. But it seemed as though they could never. . .you know, they couldn't have any alone time during the week.

The only time they could have alone time was on the weekends or holidays that didn't involve something drastic and tragic occur. And Klavier felt was though they were opposite sides of the world and couldn't be close. Every time they tried to get together during the day in his office, someone would barge in and totally kill the mood. Sometimes WILLINGLY. Sometimes JUST BECAUSE.

So he finally came up with a plan. It seemed so simple when it encountered his mind late at night before he fell asleep! Klavier had basically thrown himself out of bed, tore a sheet of paper from a large notebook, and began writing things down on it.

The next day, after Apollo entered the office alone, Klavier taped the large sheet of paper on the door behind him and closed it firmly. And it wasn't long before a little flirty conversation and movements were made. There was mild rejection and ignoring of it. Until they were returned in a very flustered and awkward way.

Meanwhile, outside, people walked back and forth past the office and never once entered unknowingly, willingly, or just because. Because of the logogram taped to the door: on a large sheet of notebook paper were some less than impressive drawings, but they still made sense. . .

In the middle was a door the same color of the one leading to his office. On one side, there were off and faceless drawings of Klavier and Apollo – the former lying over the latter –, the other side was merely a large red circle with a picture of the door open on the inside and a faceless random person entering with a giant and hastily scribbled black X blocking it out with exclamation points surrounding.

Inside the office, Apollo had just managed to take control and lead him in the direction of desk. And he paused briefly in the middle of leaning close to snatch a kiss. He appeared rather cheery for once, mentioning, "It's strange how no one has killed the mood yet. Did they finally take the hint?"

Klavier, pulling himself from his dreamy state, he shook his head and then once more reached an arm around his back. "No, however, I've taken the liberty of giving everyone a signal for when there's 'business' going on in here."

". . .Uh, what kind of signal? You didn't put something completely ridiculous on the door, right?"

"Oh, why linger on that? It works, and we should be satisfied about it. Now, Herr Forehead," Klavier released his hold on him and then claimed a seat on the desk's edge very defenseless in that moment. "Correct me if I'm wrong, didn't you previously intend to inititate the next round of this little game. . .?"

_**Origin**_

Everything has an origin, everything has its conclusion. And if you were to ask Apollo about how this interesting change in opinion and relationship with Klavier has taken place, he would firstly change the topic as fast as possible whilst seeming suspiciously unwilling to explain. But if you did manage to yank out the tale, he would slump where he was sitting and bury his face in his hands as he explained.

You see, it happened entirely by coincidence. Some may argue nothing is truly a coincidence, but Apollo was utterly lost when trying to find a better way to describe the events. Anyway, the moment something triggered in his heart was brought on by overhearing Klavier in the bathroom of a grocery store they were shopping at, and he cracked open the door to see him standing at a mirror hanging over a sink and trying various methods of speech. . .all of them referring to confessing, you know, attraction over him. Apollo was stunned, he couldn't even meet him eye to eye for ten days.

Those were the most awkward, chaotic, and eventful ten days of his life. He tried to tune him out when Klavier pulled him aside to speak 'personally', and bolted away when faced with the opportunity to strike up freaking everyday conversation. Because he just couldn't face it. He couldn't face it. . .due to the fact he believed he felt the same way. Now, if you asked Apollo, he would most certainly NOT describe how THAT was realized. Not even a bribe would make him talk.

Somehow, the two encountered one late afternoon after a thunderstorm arose. They were walking from different locations, both so troubled they really didn't care about having anywhere to be or have anything worth doing. Apollo wasn't watching where he was going when he furiously kicked a soda can deserted on the side of the street and he wound up slipping with a puddle and falling.

He was saved from falling, Klavier was already close by and acted fast, securely locking his arms around his back and kept him in close contact. Apollo's face was only a few inches away from his stomach and he was still startled. Not a word was said the whole time.

But. . .even if there was much to be said, actions would have filled in for them better. Klavier gazed at the opportunity basically slapping him in the face and he was willing to take it. Fondly, he raised one hand to Apollo's hair and brushed through to signal he wasn't meaning anything pushy by what he was to do next. Apollo's brows connected and he looked a little perplexed by what he was intending.

And just as wordlessly, Klavier wrapped both arms around his back and pulled him closer against his chest and embraced him right there. May we mention there was bustling people and loud and obnoxious traffic with rain puddles being splashed soundly left and right? But he was much enthusiastic about where he had found him and wanted him to get the point. After a few seconds of staring like an idiot and almost giving in to his shaking ankles, Apollo cast away his hesitation and made no attempt to break free. . .he couldn't have said his feelings through gestures any better himself.

Looking back, maybe he just regretted being such a coward. Even though he felt regretful, he would be lying blatantly if he said he wasn't at least a little cheered up when Klavier slowly let his had brush over his shoulders and softly mention there was no shame in loosing your confidence. . .at least once. Not all of the time, for that's depressing. But, still, not being in control has some benefits.

_**Xenophilia**_

There were times Apollo suspected that Klavier may be bending the truth at least a little when stating his heritage. From the manner of using only a little German in sentences all of the way to screwing up facts about the foreign culture in a blink-and-you-miss-it moment. If he didn't know any better, he would believe his boyfriend had a case of xenophilia.

Maybe he really was looking too deeply into this, seriously, was it his business if he really was whom he claimed to be? Did it really matter to his life if he wanted to try a different kind of persona? Well, from the very beginning, he was doubtful. Of course, people in this country wouldn't notice. . .but even they would believe there was something not normal about naming your child something like that.

This whole topic just got under his skin. It bothered him when it arose, it made him question if he even knew whom he had fallen for. Oh, he saw the movies. . .he knew how 'wonderful' it ended when the love interest has a moment of identity crisis and there's suddenly drama. Drama everywhere.

Finally, Apollo couldn't stop himself from asking the big question. He had been eating dinner at his home with him. . .and basically asked something along the lines of 'are you really German'? He was prompt in panicking he shouldn't have done it, because Klavier stared at him strangely. . .not offended or busted. . .just. . .curiously.

Apollo merely gazed back down at the table and stuffed his impulsive mouth with salad. Just keep your eyes on the table.

"What brought that question on out of the blue?"

"I-I was. . .well. . .I've always wondered. And y-you haven't exactly be-been willing to mention your heritage."

And instead of reacting with either irritation or shock, Klavier was as calm as ever. He comfortably reclined back and made some kind of 'tsk tsk' sound. "Well, I haven't said anything because I don't believe it matters. We're all of the same planet, it doesn't matter where you're born or where you want to have been born. As for me, if you declared yourself as British or something. . ." He suddenly cracked an eye open and settled his gaze on a stunned Apollo. "I would still remain crazy about you. As for you, Herr Forehead, I believe you're worried about not knowing me as well as it seems. . .am I correct?"

Apollo nervously stabbed the salad over and over. Very nervous, for he had gotten called out and he knew it.

Klavier laughed and then propped his chin up by a hand. Leaning over and getting lost in Apollo's wide and terrified eyes again. "Don't feel that way. I've told you everything you need to know, and you've seen what you need to see. So with that knowledge, you can feel secure once more." Apollo actually stopped looking nervous and cracked a smile he wasn't trying to hide. He returned the gaze, silently releasing his held breath. Klavier inched his hand over to his slowly. "Now, if you're finished eating, I would like you to join me in the living room for more of those ridiculous identity crisis movies that put strange ideas in your head~"

_**Kleptomania**_

Stealing could be considered a terrible thing. Of course anyone would be very angry when something previous is taken and leading one to run amok. But, maybe, if your job involves the law then you're entitled to snatch something. Please. . .just don't use that to your advantage.

Klavier was certain that Apollo was going through kleptomania. This was going to his head. Oh, the examples as to what we mean are nearly endless. . .

One time, Apollo had been walking past his yard. Klavier watched through the window and saw him snatch up a lawn decoration. Which he didn't think anything about. . .of course not. . .well, God knows what a guy would do with a plastic sign that says 'WELCOME HOME' on it.

Another time, they were in his office and Apollo kept staring at very thick and epic novel left open on his desk. Klavier exited to get some water. He returned to find both Apollo and the novel gone. Okay. . .that was odd, but not scandalous. Still, if he WANTED that book he could have loaned it to him. . .

Little things like those kept occuring almost every day. It wasn't until Klavier stepped out of the shower to find the clothes he had lied out missing, did he decide this was something he should confront him about.

Well, long story short, Klavier waited a few days and then confronted Apollo about this strange, strange predicament. He point blank asked him at the front door. . .why was he snatching up his things. There was a moment of silence, before Apollo merely smiled impishly and rather blatantly explanied it was the only thing he could think of. . .to get him close enough to do 'this'.

'This' was rushing close and breaking through personal space to hold him down with hands on his shoulders and plant a kiss on him when he least suspected it. And, with Klavier utterly baffled and only able to stand there while his brain tried to get some kind of understandingd of the situation, Apollo snatched another kiss. And a third. And was about to get a fourth, but that was when Klavier caught on and did that one; signaling that he forgave his assumed kleptomania.

Of course, Apollo later asked if he thought he was really going to do something questionable with the things he had taken.

Klavier, making a nervous gesture and averting his eyes, just said nothing and then exited the room.

_**Lifestyle**_

Klavier wondered what kind of lifestyle he and Apollo would have if, well, if they were going to make The Big Commitment. Of course, the latter was unaware to his occasional fantasies of a different lifestyle.

Most of the time, Klavier could see a clear picture of what it would be like. If he let his imagination take the wheel, the mental picture involved a fair-sized home with modest designs and the like. Nothing over the top. There wasn't much of a yard, and the bustling town was always providing noise that couldn't be tuned out.

He could see them with their current professions, combined they could bring in enough cash to live on. Although what happiness was having a truckload of money? Enough money to spend on necessary things, even a few things that were merely wanted.

Of course, he didn't see the two of them never having typical issues all couples have. From arguements, disagreements, and those annoying moments where trust is hanging by one thread. Luckily, he also noticed any of those moments were overcome and they spent mornings wrapped in each others' arms and intimate alone time now and then.

He could see them having a child. Through a surrogate of course. But nevertheless, a child. Although either of them could be the actual father, he felt he would be content with Apollo filling that role. He was satisfied with the mere fact he would be eventually holding a child in his arms and later go through the major difficulties of parenting. Just looking at it play out made Klavier get a headache, but he was certain being a parent couldn't be THAT hard. . .right? Well, he'd have Apollo to set the rules and restrictions. He seemed the type to lay that kind of stuff down.

Klavier also see the moment said child would be born. Oh, he was rather positive about him being a nervous wreck the whole time, constantly checking the time and tightly crushing Apollo's hand as he would probably be near attempting to calm him down. It's not like he was the one giving birth or anything, but he'd feel as panicked and restless as the poor surrogate.

And then he would finally see the child closely. Holding him/her inside of a blanket and acting as though he just discovered the meaning of life itself. Somehow, he imagined the child would have a little light brown hair on its head, brown eyes, slightly pale skin, and there was a fifty/fifty chance he/she would have inhereted that forehead size. And the child would see open its eyes to see him first and gaze with curiosity at these faces and the strange world-

"Klavier, why are you staring off into space?" Apollo suddenly asked while waving a hand in front of Klavier's face. They previously had been chilling at a cafe and were talking, but he spaced out.

". . .Huh? Wha. . .?" Klavier reeled himself back and sat upright in the chair, shaking his head. Coming out of his fantasies, he gazed over at Apollo wearing his perplexed expression. "Oh, uh, Herr Forhead! I wasn't spacing out, so, uh, what was that name we were going to give our child?"

. . .He just asked that aloud, didn't he?

Apollo became speechless with confusion, his head cocked to the side and just. . .stared.

Klavier cleared his throat and averted his eyes, a hot flush began spreading over his cheeks. "Um, I mean. . . if there ever WOULD BE a child. Because a name would be. . .well. . .Herr Forehead, do you know where I can find a shovel for myself?"

"Actually, I'm far more interested in knowing what the hell you're talking about." At first, Apollo seemed to be vexed. He sat upright and held his head with one hand as if experiencing a migraine of sorts. However. . .the corners of his lips formed a smile. "If we're going to have a child in the future, don't you think that's something I would have liked to know about?"

_**Attraction**_

Let's not lie in this moment, some people are just superficial when it comes to what they find attractive in a possible love interest. And though it made him feel depressed to admit it, Klavier sometimes fell to those depths. Every time he found someone, his first response was to look at the surface. Hey, he even did that with Apollo although he kind of regretted that one. . .now that he managed to get this far with him, he hated having to mention his personality was the last thing on the mind.

As time passed, Klavier wondered once in a while. . .did Apollo have a superficial mind? Was that why he was willing to be close to him? Well, if so, there was no doubting he was outwardly very pleasing to the eyes, but that's another story. Though Klavier didn't always feel so stunning.

Maybe he was a little down on himself when it came to this topic, but he absolutely did not like to be seen disheveled or unflattering, and wouldn't even let Apollo stay over because of that. . .wouldn't he be turned off at seeing how less than pretty he looked in the morning?

Finally, Apollo became suspicious of the manner he threw out excuses and argued back whenever he asked if he could spend some 'alone time' with him at his home. These excuses became more and more ridiculous – "So you expect me to believe the doorknob on the front door electrecutes people when they touch it, and you're looking more into the predicament?" – and his arguements remained rather valid and stable; but they began to sound like gibberish to Apollo's frenzied mind. And at long last, Klavier surrendered to the fact Apollo randomly stopped by one night. . .and wouldn't leave. He vocally refused to, even going as far as to insist he wasn't going to have any more 'alone time' with him for weeks if he wouldn't accept his determination to keep him at bay was stupid.

Let's just say, they did have much 'alone time' that night and it was enjoyed. By the time they were finished getting close and cozy with each other, the time was eleven fifty-five. Oops. Lost track of it again. The two separated with one last kiss and then hurriedly proceeded to go to bed and get at least a a few hours of sleep in. Of course, Apollo found it scandalous to share the same bed so he just crashed on the couch. Hmm, that would seriously have to be changed one of these days. . .but that's not the point.

The following morning, Klavier awoke as rested as one could be not getting their usual amount of sleep, but he was consciousness to remember Apollo was in his home and it wouldn't be difficult for him to see his self-described, less than becoming 'I-just-woke-up-I-do-not-give-a-damn' look. He was very cautious and walking practically on his toes down the hallway just hoping he wouldn't be seen or heard. And all seemed to go accordinly, by a miracle he actually arrived at the door and got a grasp on the knob-

"Morning, Klavier-"

"_**AAAAAGH**_!"

The only thing that could symbolize and describe Klavier's mind in that instance would be a mountain crumbling and then spontaenously blowing up into oblivion. Though, that's probably not a reasonable description.

"Wh-what are you screaming about?" Apollo suddenly asked, reeling away and looking disturbed as he messaged his abused ears. "I didn't mean to scare you to death, I was just trying. . .to. . .to, um. . ." He fully noticed the state Klavier was in as far as his appearance went, he promptly trailed off with awe and began staring with total interest.

Of course, Klavier took the staring in a manner quite the opposite. In his mind, he was being stared at because he must have looked so shockingly mussed up. He couldn't even face him, he stood with one side turned his way and kept his eyes on the floor.

"To. . .uh. . .n-no I was. . ." Apollo struggled to speak, obviously. He leaned closely, eyes wide with a certain look. . .the kind of look one would give a hot stranger that passed by on the side of the street and looked in that one's direction with a flirty smile. "K-Klavier, I'm. . .uh, sorry, I can't even remember what I came up here for."

It was just so strange to see him like this. Strangely pleasing for the eyes. His usually-perfectly-placed blond locks were released from the typical style and lied down on both of his shoulders and trailed a little to his shoulders with stray pieces sticking up in places – and oh God, why did looking at it make him want to drop a coin inside just to have to brush through those locks to retrieve it? –, eyes cloudy and not entirely alert, no over the top accessories – and that was a big improvement to Apollo because all of that stuff made a lot of noise when he walked or absentmindedly played with them –, and he was still clad in a lightweight and dark-colored tank top and sleeping pants that looked a little too big for him. All in all, he looked like he just fell out of bed after a rough night.

. . .But something about that. . .SOMETHING, and Apollo didn't know what it was, he hadn't felt quite an attraction as he did in that moment. Desptite being dazed, he knew he must have looked an idiot; just leaning over on his toes and gazing at him like he discovered an enigma.

"Someday, you will have to stop staring." Klavier suddenly mentioned. It was clear in his tone that he was very down. Hands resting on his hips, he finally did let his eyes gaze upward but he didn't dare look over to see Apollo's believed-to-be-horrified expression. "Please, you've seen enough. I guess now, you must understand why didn't want to you stay over and see the horror that is-"

"I. . .I'm staring. . ." Jeez, really? Pointing out the obvious again? Apollo promptly shook his head and then hurriedly spun around on the heels of his feet finally crawling out of that trance. His eyes felt they could burst if they got any wider and he didn't think his heart was going to remain in his chest if it kept madly going. "Sorry about that, I, I can't help it. You look so different and-"

"Maybe we should both try and forget this encounter ever happened." Klavier hurriedly interrupted, whirling around facing the door whilst he got a grasp on the knob and pulled it open. "If anyone's sorry, it's me. You weren't supposed to see me looking so awful."

"Awful? I don't think so. Admittedly. . .you're always good-looking, but this is the first time I've, well, I-I'm kind of unsure of what to say."

Out of the blue, Apollo walked closer and then pressed himself against his back and smiled in a very dazed manner. One finger raised to his hair and began twirling around a few locks a at a time, while the other hand was busy slipping through a gap between his side and arm. Slowly.

"But one thing is for sure. . .this just-woke-up look really is becoming."

Klavier was utterly stunned, so stunned that he was certain if he were to speak he would just sound like an idiot in that moment so he kept his mouth shut. He felt his heart race away to unthinkable speeds. But he soon relaxed under his touch and at long last smiled.

He suddenly felt that he never had been more wrong in his life. Somehow, he was very content with that fact. If Apollo was so into this look, he could see it every morning if he wanted to. . .but only if he agreed to join him in the bed to do so, Klavier thought to himself.

_**Vocals**_

"So you're not going to continue a musical career anymore?"

"No, at least. . .not right now. There is a slim chance I could go solo."

"So why would you go solo instead of getting another band together? I mean that's. . .well. . .I don't understand how anyone can have the whole stage to themselves with all of those lights, and the eyes, and-"

"Oh, Herr Forehead, you're getting sweat on my arm. . ."

"S-sorry! Anyway, I guess it just baffles me how anyone could perform like that.I guess it wouldn't be so bad with a few other people up there sharing the attention, but one person only, God, I would probably pass out before ever reaching the stage."

"Well, I will admit I was nervous the first time I ever went through with a concert. And the moment I saw those people, I felt light-headed."

"So did you pass out or something?"

"Oh, if that were to happen. . .I wouldn't talk about it. Ever. On the contrary, I managed to stay on my feet but my heart was absolutely pounding and for an instant I felt like I couldn't remember whether I was left or right-handed so that delayed the show-Herr forehead, are you laughing?"

"No. . .ha. . .no, I'm not! I'm just imagining you in that moment. . .okay, I admit it, it's amusing."

"Well, at least someone found that amusing. Hey, don't look disheartened, I'm not mad. To be honest, when I saw the video someone had put on the internet I wasn't cringing as badly as I believed I would. Still, it doesn't feel nice when you're looking like a complete rookie on the stage trying to get the instrument in place and silently praying the light isn't reflecting the unsettling sweat dripping from your brow."

"So, uh, you did get the vocals right though. . .didn't you? Wait, don't give me that kind of look! I swear I won't laugh if you tell me something went wrong with that!"

"Oh, Herr Forehead, can you be any less reassuring~"

". . .As much as I enjoy you pausing to snuggle against my chest, aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Yes, um. . .well. . .let's just say I finally did get the guitar issues straightened out and everyone stopped looking in my direction with bewildered looks, and there was yet another problem. My breath was fading for another instance and the lyrics would be coming up at any time. I felt like I couldn't even sing, but there was no way I was going to stop now that we reached that part."

"You know, uh, that's nothing to feel depressed about. If it were me trying to sing in front of a large amount of people, the only thing that could come out would be struggled gasps and maybe some of my lunch."

"I'm no longer depressed about it, although I was in that moment because my beautiful voice needed to be heard by the world. It was time, everyone was prepared for such a once-in-a-lifetime event."

"Tch, don't try and glorify yourself. That obnoxious noise supposedly called your music always practically drowned out your voice every time I heard it."

"The toughtest critics are the ones who don't like to admit their fondness. . ."

"WHAT?! What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"I'll let you figure that out yourself~ Anyway, the vocals did finally come out. I was very unimpessed with myself for nearly getting a few of my own songs wrong, but no one seemed to notice and all worked out. If that were to happen again, however, I would never bother showing my face there again."

"Don't be so dramatic, Klavier, I'm sure people wouldn't mock your mistakes for many months until something new arose. More like. . .one month."

"Thank you, I needed to be reminded of that."

"Come on, I was only being realistic. People are blinded these days, some idol of theirs screws up and it's all over the news and headlines. All I have to say is, and I'm trying to motivate you by the way, just put a lot of effort into a new live performance and I'm certain you'll be basically worshipped all over again."

"Yes, I won't let anything ridiculous happen. Should there be another performance, I will devote every. Second. To ensure I won't regret anything!"

". . .Maybe I should back away, I think I see a fire burning in your eyes!"

"Back away? No, I enjoy having you so close. As a matter of fact, you can lie down and rest your head on my lap and gaze at the 'fire' in my eyes if you want~"

"Th-that's okay! I think it's gone anyway. . .your passionate moment is over."

"Not when you're around, Herr Forehead, that passion hasn't left."

"Stop trying to charm me for the time being, okay? The actual reason I started this whole conversation was. . .well, it occured to me I've never really heard you sing."

"That's impossible. You've attended a concert and you claim my music is all your hear on the radio these days."

"Yes, that's true. But, what I mean is, it's like I said earlier. All of your logic-defyingly-huge amps and migraine-and-deafness-inducing screeches and wails of the 'music' tended to block out your voice. I could see your lips move, but it was as if you were mouthing the whole thing and just looking pretty for the crowd."

"This is a predicament. Oh well, the good news is you always did find me appealing to look at!"

"What did I just tell you? Don't glorify yourself. Anyway, if, if you have the time. . .would it be alright if you. . ."

"Mmm hmm. I can sing for you, I'll do so without the music and I'll choose something really meaningful that will have you swept off your feet right into my arms!"

"You're doing it again. . ."

"Okay, I'll stop. But I want you to know, Herr Forehead, I predict you'll be so dazzled by my voice. . .you'll literally leap into my arms and kiss me for the first time."

"Though I question my state of mind, I'm willing to take that chance."

"And. . .can I hold your hand while we move to a room that wouldn't make my voice any louder than what it is?" "(I can read him like a book. He'll agree, espeically if I flash The Smile~)"

"Oh, okay. How can I say no to that very exaggeratedly wide smile of yours. . .?" "(D-damn, why do you have to make me think that's cute?! . . .Oh wait, I think I already know.)"

_**Inversion**_

"I can't believe we just sneaked into someone's wedding ceremony. . ." Apollo mentioned, rolling his eyes and letting a palm forever rest on his face. All around him, the reception was happening and family and friends of the married couple were scattered about.

"I was just trying to prove my point: you need to live a little." Klavier replied, right next to him getting something to drink and honestly looking way too casual about entering uninvited and not being called out on that at all. "We shouldn't have entered without permission, or we should at least KNOW the bride and groom personally. . .oh well, we can't change that."

"This is going to be an interesting memory. . .though it was nice to see such a traditional and meaningful wedding like that." Apollo sighed in a dazed manner and leaned against the table of refreshments for support, gazing over at the newly-married couple lovingly embracing each other. "Sometimes I wonder if I could ever find someone who I could put up with."

"Herr Forehead, what about someone whom could put up with YOU?" Klavier suddenly countered, craning his neck and looking over smiling with amusement. Apollo pulled his gaze away from the couple and he craned his neck too and gave Klavier a solem look. "Come on, you know it's true. There are some people who cannot overlook the surface. . .and then. . ." To hide the fact his smile was becoming rather fond, Klavier turned his attention back to the cup he was filling. "W-well, some people are willing to overlook it. And then they. . .infiltrate the wedding of strangers with that person just to heavily drop hints of their feelings." He had whispered all of the last part, he shifted his eyes and could see Apollo looking curious and asking him to repeat it because he didn't catch it. His cheeks began to flush and he returned to his cup. . .which was, by this point, filled to the top and flowing down to the floor.

"O-kaaay. . .don't tell me what you were whispering about. But, Klavier, you may want to stop filling that cup anytime soon?"

"What-"

"Hey. . .!"

It happened in a very rapid instance, Klavier finally took notice to the cup so he panicked for a second an then tossed the ladle back into the bowl and, yes you guessed it, he whirled around suddenly and accidentally doused Apollo with this punch-like beverage. It stood out very obviously all over his shirt and trailing down.

"Um. . .I didn't mean to do that." Klavier tried to explain, clasping both hands around the cup and smiling nervously. Apollo merely gave him a blank look. So he slid one foot backward and took one step away from him.

. . .Elbow smacking into the stack of cups and then having them totally collapse out of the artistic shape they were stacked in and littering them about the floor.

He nervously kept his eyes on the floor, as Apollo and a few other people getting refreshments stared at him with raised eyebrows and bewildered expressions so he just casually rested one hand on the table. . .which missed the surface and rather flipped that bowl of punch upside down and. . .yeah. . .

Still, Apollo stared blankly. Not wanting to be in the shoes of the one who would have to clean all of this up. "Klavier. . .are you alright?"

"I don't know." Klavier backed away from the chaos, covered part of his face with a hand as the people gave him looks of utter conusion. As if silently saying 'what uncivilied time period did you come out of?' or something similar. God, he need to find some kind of distraction. . .aha! "Oh, it looks like the bride is going to throw her bouquet now!"

That instantly made the people around the table forget his clumsy actions and they immediately whirled around to see that the bride was, in fact, standing a small distance away with the groom and she was turning around and preparing to toss it.

Composing himself, Klavier gazed over at everyone scurrying over to where the couple was standing in the meantime. He noticed that he and Apollo were almost the only ones standing aside with no interest. Smiling suggestively, he set the drink down and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Herr Forehead, would it look awkward if I basically jump over those women to catch the bouquet?"

Apollo promptly whirled aound to face him, looking utterly horrified of the thought. "Uh. . .let's not make any more of a scene, okay? Besides, traditionally, the bride throws the bouquet and only the women fuss over who catches it. Tch, not like it matters though. . .that whole belief of the bouquet foreshadowing that the catcher gets married next is complete bull."

"So you don't have a belief in symbolism? How sad. . .I actually think it's not so ridiculous. And I know someone I want to be with forever, that's why I'm tossing aside traditional roles and-"

"HEY! Mary's gonna throw the bouquet now, so shut up!" A random young woman standing near Klavier suddenly interrupted. He noted she was one of the bridesmaids he saw earlier. He looked away from her angry eyes and focused on the bride now raising her arm high to throw.

Almost everyone felt the suspense. It seemed to happen entirely in slow motion, the bride, Mary, she tucked in her good throwing arm and the bouquet went positively soaring through the air. . .jeez, that bad boy FLEW. . .and kept flying! Naturally, all of the bitterly single women were running and jumping for it and one went as far as to give her sister a freaking sucker punch. Klavier looked very eager too and kept one hand high to catch it.

Apollo may have been the only sane one looking very bored and uninterested. He yawned and then began to stretch his arms. "Seriously, people, it's just a plain collection of-" He cut himself off as he felt a bunch of petals smack into his high hand and the handle and wrapping the flowers were inside of seemed to land perfectly in between both hands. All in fast motion this time.

The room fell into thick silence. The bitterly single women paused entirely. The bride was placing a palm over her mouth to keep from giggling. The groom wore a confused look as he finally realized he didn't even invite the catcher of the bouquet. Klavier's hand immediately fell down limply and he was grinning like his life was about to get freakin' awesome. Apollo looked utterly stunned, slowly lowering his hands and gazing at the bouquet caught in between.

. . .Then Klavier suddenly killed the silence by affectionately embracing Apollo from the side and proclaiming to practically the whole room of strangers; "What's just a stupid tradition NOW? That was so foreshadowing something, and I have a sneaky idea as to what~"

"K-Klavier, please. . .let's not cause anymore-"

"Attention, all of you people gathered to this wonderful event!"

Apollo took one hand and facepalmed, he then slowly let his palm fall down his face and then raised his head and gazed at the women glaring daggers at him. He chuckled nervously in response.

"This inversion to the typical bouquet toss has foreshadowed a marriage that I'm honestly hoping will happen soon! If I may have your eyes looking at me and him, I want you to know. . .the next time you'll see us will be when we exit this very church as recently-married!" Apollo's eyes promptly widened and his cheeks flushed red. He found himself stammering as Klavier pulled him even closer against him and then lowered his lips down to his head and kissed his hair for a moment.

The room fell silent again as everyone exchanged stunned looks. But it was soon broken – everyone gazed at Mary, the bride, as she wiped a stray tear and then clapped enthusiastically. Then the bridesmaid that snapped at Klavier, her permanent scowl melted as she looked very happy and more politely gave applause. And then. . .it caused a chain reaction as nearly everyone clapped to show their support of love in the air. Or something like that.

While Klavier seemed accustomed to the applause and acted totally casual about having all attention focused on them and their apparent foreshadowed marriage, Apollo couldn't have been any more embarrassed and he dropped the bouquet and grasped Klavier by his shirt sleeve and began dragging him out of the building, keeping one hand over his face hoping no one would remember it.

Although, before they reached the exit door, Mary suddenly left the groom's side and stopped them. She didn't say anything. . .rather, she placed a supportive hand on Apollo's shoulder and then gave him a wink and a smile. While Klavier began to return her smile and leaned over to thank her, Apollo hurriedly continued dragging him again out into the parking lot.

They exited the parking lot, just as the bride rejoined the groom and they merrily exited off into the car drive away on their new lives together and proceed to make some fireworks explode in the bedroom.

Klavier and Apollo remained outside of the church in the parking lot. The former leaned against the outside wall casually while pressing a hand to his chest and sighing, because bottling up all of those vibes he felt of them making such a commitment was too much and now he could live without secrets. While the latter furiously rubbed his palms trying to get the feel of the bouquet off and still his face was almost entirely flushed as if he had been sunburned.

Finally, Apollo felt he finally rid the bouquet incident from his palms and he began to look up at Klavier. Still much too embarrassed, however, he kept his eyes on his folded arms. "I can't believe you really did that. . .what were you thinking? Announcing to a lot of strangers about this impending and imaginative marriage between us, seriously?" His fingers tightly squeezed against his arms and he began trembling a little nervously, and no, he did not give him satisfaction by looking in his direction. "Throughout the whole wedding ceremony and reception, you were acting weird. But that. . .that was just. . .WHY?"

"Herr Forehead, don't be so flustered about it." Klavier tried to sooth, standing normally again and then approaching Apollo. "I will admit I was acting ridiculous and clumsy. . .I was just so nervous about something. But I gained confidence when you caught the bouquet, that means it's safe I do what I originally planned."

"You better give me some kind of explanation first! You can't just broadcast embarrassing things to an entire room of strangers and think I'll be okay with that!" Even as Apollo rambled and rambled, Klavier began to ignore him as he smiled and reached into his pocket. "It's not like. . .you know, I wouldn't hate marrying you. . .although right now I'm certain you'll have to pull off something VERY extravagant just to smooth over the. . .d-damage. . .Kl-Klavier. . .?"

A ring was suddenly inched into Apollo's vision. The setting sun reflected off it, making it seem radiant even though it was rather simple and didn't look overly expensive. His arms unfolded and fell limp down a his thighs and if it were possible, his cheeks felt even hotter.

A ring. Klavier was showing him a ring. To be specific: it looked like an engagement ring and was just simple and looked to be gold.

"This may not be the best time to prompt you with a desicion. . .well. . .I'm willing to risk that." Klavier lowered himself to one knee like he had done that one time on the side of the street for example. But this time, he was smiling as innocent as he could manage and his eyes were wide and anxious. Apollo stood awkwardly and looked around nervously, but finally found the nerve to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you previously, but that was only due to the fact I was so worried of how to do this. Even though I purchased this ring weeks ago, I could never put together a speech. . .so just bear with me. . ."

A silence overcame them for a moment, Klavier tried to calm down and let his eyes flicker to a close as he mentally searched for the words he wanted to say. Meanwhile, if there were words he wanted to say, Apollo couldn't find them he was totally speechless and could only stare and stand.

"When we first met, you were strangely fun to fluster and tease. I found myself enjoying doing those things at any opportunity, so I can't really say it was love at first sight. Rather, it took a long time for me to realize I was interested in such a manner. . .I feel stupid for not noticing the signs." Klavier's eyes flickered open and he could feel his heart pounding madly against his chest as if it would burst. He didn't know how he was going to finish his speech, which was so strange, he usually had a way with words. "To be honest, it seemed like a simple crush. 'Oh, why am I worried?' I thought, 'This is just a mere crush and at best Herr Forehead will be entirely out of my mind in a few weeks'. A few weeks passed. . .followed by a month. No, you were not out of my head. I believe ninety percent of my thoughts were of you."

"(I wish I had known that. It would have stopped me from acting so annoyed when you were only trying to control yourself and not blurt out how you felt. . .)" Apollo thought to himself, briefly rubbing his eyes irritated with himself.

"Even though I may not express it well, despite my occasional moment of screwing up what I'm trying to broadcast, regardless of where we've been or what we've said. . .I love you. I wouldn't say this to merely anyone, only if I mean what I say." Klavier took a breath, exhaled and his fingers visibly trembled as he rose his hand grasping the ring. He had to use his other to clasp around the wrirst hoping he could hold it steady. Honestly, he didn't think he had ever blushed as much as he was doing right now. "A-Apollo Justice. . .I-I need to know, um, if you really think you could endure having someone like me with you for what I hope is the rest of our lives?"

Apollo's mouth opened, and then closed. He couldn't find any words to say, and had to keep a palm over his mouth when it just remained wide open. This. . .this was new. This really, um, wow, he wasn't sure WHAT he was supposed to say.

There was a very suspenseful, lengthy pause surrounding them. Klavier remained gazing up into his eyes very hopefully, that ring still suspended in the air. Apollo's eyes were closed as he tried to search for words to say and his feet shuffled.

"I. . . . .um, I don't know if we should do this."

Klavier's eager expression suddenly shattered to a look of utter disappointment. Those words echoed in his mind, before he suddenly scrambled to full height and just. . .stared at the ring in his palm. As if staring at it would solve the problem, although that was mere wishful thinking.

Apollo raised his head and gazed at Klavier, his expression was just blank and unreadable. Somehow, he just felt really, really ill all of a sudden. "Klavier, don't. . .don't take it the wrong way. I don't mean-"

"No, Herr Forehead, I understand. You aren't willing to marry me. . .that's. . .that's not a big deal. I won't let such a minor thing drag me down!" Klavier said, trying to prevent from breaking down or anything similar. He forced a smile and acted all casual, but inside he just wanted to be alone and shed a few tears that dared to build up in the corners. "I'm sorry about forcing such a desicion on you. Believe me, it won't happen again." His voice unfortunately cracked by the end. Giving away his real thoughts on the situation.

"Klavier, it's not that I'm completely unwilling!" Apollo tried to reason, reaching out and getting a hold on Klavier's wrists. Holding him down and looking into his eyes hoping he looked convincing enough and not as totally bewildered as he assumed he did. "Especially after sneaking into that wedding ceremony and all of that stuff that happened. . .I'm just stunned, besides, I can't rush into-"

"Why are you trying to make me feel better? You honestly have no reason to, because I. . .I understand." Klavier really didn't sound as though he understood. Rather, he sounded like he was in a violent battle to keep tears at bay. He freed his hands from Apollo's, causing him to try and connect them again – but his attempt failed. "We should pretend, pretend this never happened. Right? I mean, if you're unsure. . ."

"Hey, you just asked me to marry you! How am I supposed to pretend THAT didn't happen?" Apollo suddenly blustered, angrily folding his arms across his chest. And even though he sounded angry, he could feel betraying tears try and well up. "You claim to understand; but you don't! My heart was feeling as though it could explode back there, and even now I think-"

"Please, Herr Forehead, you need to learn when to stop talking." Klavier turned his back on him and took a few aimless steps forward. He gazed down at the ring still held between two fingers. What a waste of time and excitement, huh? "You should leave. It's going to be getting dark soon, even though I won't be there to ensure it. . .I wouldn't want you to encounter trouble."

"Aren't you coming with me? You know one road leads to both of our homes."

"I. . .I'll take a longer route home, I'd rather be alone right now." So you won't see me crying, Klavier finished in his head. Then promptly cursing those tears as they stung even more.

"But I DON'T want to be alone. I'd rather be trying to look irritated while you attack me in a hug on the couch with the TV being the only source of light. You know. . .like it was a few days ago." Apollo argued, at first he sounded furious and finally melted into just dejected. He sighed deeply upon realizing Klavier wasn't paying much attention, he still wouldn't even gaze at him. He turned away himself and let a foot loudly scrape the ground to fill in the silence. "Humph, if that's the way it is, go be alone and cry yourself to sleep. . .meanwhile not even TRYING to understand what I'm really saying!" Apollo promptly left with conflicted emotions. He was almost running away, though tried to not be too fast so he wouldn't look painfully obvious.

Klavier remained where he stood, it wasn't like any of those words hadn't affected him. He was very ecstatic when Apollo mentioned he wanted things to return to they were a few days ago, and that was replaced with the foreign feeling of depression when he was dissed and told to go cry himself to sleep – as if he was overly sensitive and pathetic. Oh great. To top things off, now he thought he was overly emotional. Though. . .he hadn't had a long sobbing session for years now.

He finally stood back up normally and then raised his hand and tossed the ring away onto the ground leading into the church doors. It wasn't like he was going to use it. But maybe. . .maybe someone else like that couple today would discover the jewelry and actually put it to use, maybe their relationship would stay alive and not crash and burn like this.

Klavier placed his hands in his pockets, gazed at the ring one last time, and began sulking away from the scene. It was amazing, he noted, how everything can seem so lively and perfectly in place one minute. . .only to suddenly crash and burn the next. What was life going to assualt him in particular with next?

_**Endurance**_

There was no easy way to explain it, he felt TERRIBLE in the present time. Oh, he tried to tell himself that was a temporary thing and eventually his heart would theoretically be put back together and it would stop giving such pain. Eventually he was going to man up and stop crying. Eventually. . .he'd come to terms with the fact the world was out to get him and endurance was necessary to survive.

When he arrived back home, he was okay. He could battle away the tears and his chest wasn't aching as much as it was minutes ago. Klavier spent the remains of his night eating a small dinner and doing activities that were intended to take his mind off of the current matter for at least a few moments. But it wasn't until he put down his guitar and wandered into his bedroom at around nine did he finally let his emotions take the wheel.

He flicked on the light and his gaze instantly fell on the picture of Apollo on the bedside table. . .he looked so adorably flustered and unprepared for the focus to be on him in that picture. And he recalled it was before a trial he was especially unsure about and Klavier thought he looked too cute to not capture. If only, in that time, he could look ahead and see this day. . .if only. . .

Instantly, the tears welled up and were really threatening to spill. They were so violent about it, they demanded to finally fall down. But he couldn't let that happen. No, this was no time for tears. He would never be able to get over it. . .looking back and being forced to reflect on how one mere rejection could make him fall so low.

It wasn't like he hadn't been rejected before. A few failed relationships that never made it far. Maybe what caused this one to ache as bad was the fact he was going as far as to freaking give him a ring and tell him to his face he wanted to really make a commitment like that. And he still did, even now. Apollo could invade his personal space and tell he hated him and he didn't deserve each breath he took, he could say that, and Klavier would still feel the way he did no matter what pain would follow.

A later chunk of the night was spent face down in the pillows on his bed silently soaking them with tears. He felt so awful, his chest was just killing him, and his eyes eventually began to flare red and burn. But it took some time before his eyes were totally dry and it was all over. He finally rolled over to his side and gazed at the picture before reaching for it and making it lie down flat on the surface. He could not look at him now. Not a picture nor his face.

He was totally alone, but he didn't want to be. He recalled if he ever felt alone, all he had to do was cling to Apollo and follow him around because he made him feel secure. And honestly, he didn't have many friends or family. . .and not the kind of social life he'd lead you to believe. Right now, he COULD stop holding himself back and go to Apollo's house and fall into his arms. He COULD call him and control some damage. But he failed to gather the energy and his dignity and it could be a long time before he managed get a grasp on both once more.

There were some things he didn't know about life. Love being one of them. No, Apollo had not experienced anything like it before. Oh, he heard stories of how much it sucked sometimes. He knew you're more than likely going to wind up hitting a bump in the road and everything will crash and scatter without any warning. But one thing he did not know was how to restore these things to the way they were. He tried to tell himself. . .he shouldn't let that horrible chest pain burden him, he shouldn't continue to wonder how Klavier was taking the whole thing, and above all else he tried to be strong and not break down into a storm of emotions.

He returned to his apartment later than originally intended. First he felt like he needed to take a walk and try and sort out all of this in his mind and not drag anyone else down with his own predicaments. Apollo didn't have a set destination in mind, but he may as well have, everywhere he went he was reminded of Klavier. Even the most insignificant location yanked out something stuffed away in his memory. Maybe that was due to the fact he had gone almost all over the place with him and they saw lots of strange things, not to mention had so many moments worth remembering sometimes.

Finally, he couldn't take this. He had no appetite and no motivation to do anything with his life. So furious, bewildered, tired, and shaken up. . .all he could do was flop down somewhere in his apartment and sleep all of this off. Apollo dragged himself to his bedroom and immediate in flicking off the lights and collapsing on the very center in the middle and curling up.

He tried to close his eyes, he also tried to adjust his position several times, and strangely he couldn't get comfortable. He finally settled on lying on his back vacantly watching the ceiling, limbs spred out in every direction. Silence was the only thing filling in the space, but Apollo unfortunately could not have the luxery of listening to mere silence. No. He kept replaying the previous moment with the wedding they sneaked in on – God he'd never admit he actually enjoyed doing that – and then suddenly landing on that very unexpected proposal – which he wasn't trying to block out, because even though it shocked him he could remember actually thinking he WOULD say yes. He kept hearing Klavier's voice, seeing him walk around all gracefully and presenting the room his sunshine-rivaling smile.

He never expected someone would actually fall in love with him. Even more so, he was utterly stunned that Klavier really did feel that way and he was the rare person offering a ring and 'forever'. Of course he reacted the way he did. . .it wasn't as though he was rejecting him like that. Klavier probably wouldn't listen now, but if he would, he should be aware that he felt the same way. He was moved when he took him by surprise and offered that ring. The only reason he didn't so yes was due to the fact he was scared to death.

He tightly closed his eyes as he felt them sting, those annoying tears. . .if he let them fall, he wouldn't be able to act above crying when he saw Klavier obviously holding back his own. He was willing to believe Klavier wasn't even crying his eyes out alone like he angrily dismissed him with. Right now, Apollo felt like he was going to be on doing that.

There were people he could vent to. There were a few whom would listen willingly, although their words and quirky actions couldn't provide much comfort. All Apollo knew was that whenever he felt this bad, Klavier was the one he'd be forced to confess his problems and lean on for support. But he couldn't do that now, he wouldn't dare after the way he acted so unreasonable and vague previously.

He let his eyes open, feeling the tears now leak down his cheeks, he reached for his pillow and pulled it away from its location and then rolled over on his stomach and gazed down at the item lying there.

It was a necklace rather similar to the one Klavier wore. Apollo remembered the moment he gave him this out of the blue. At first he didn't know why, but then he was pleasantly surprised when he began explaining it and offering a few hints as to what the meaning was.

"_**What is this?" Apollo had asked, eyebrows raising curiously as he dangled the chain of the necklace between his fingers. It was a necklace of the same color and size as the one Klavier wore, though notably it was more polished and had a smaller chain.**_

"_**Um. . .isn't it obvious? It has the first letter of my last name and band on it~" Klavier replied enthusiastically, leaning closely and retreating again and again on his toes. "The story behind how I acquired it is pointless, so why don't we go straight to the important details? Uh, do you like it?"**_

"_**Well, it's, uh, really shiny?"**_

"_**I spent several minutes ensuring of that~"**_

"_**Klavier, are you trying to force me into advertising for your band. . .?"**_

"_**Wha-?! Herr Fore- . . .no! How could you gather that kind of conclusion?"**_

"_**So what's the reason? You usually don't randomly stop by to act eager and hand me a gift."**_

"_**Y-yes, that's true. And. . .well. . .I have a confession to make. Ahem, um, I want to put it around your neck."**_

"_**Okay. . .?"**_

_**Klavier swallowed nervously and swiped the necklace, and Apollo could see his hands trembling as the necklace chain encircled around his throat area and then he clasped it in the back. Soon, it fell against his body and stood out rather obviously over the tie and his clothes.**_

_**Apollo gazed down at it curiously. It wasn't like he was against this, he merely found himself perplexed by how random this seemed to be.**_

_**Meanwhile, Klavier smiled and backed away to his original spot. "It actually suits you, Herr Forehead. You should wear it more often."**_

"_**I guess it's not so tacky. Well, it could be a little lighter in weight, but it's not bad." Apollo replied, totally missing the subtle hint that was being offered to him.**_

"_**Yes. . .and. . .you will get more used to the weight as long as you wear it more often."**_

"_**I could see that happening. Though, uh, wouldn't it look strange for me to wear this around town?"**_

"_**As long as it's worn with a little love, who cares?"**_

"_**Klavier, do you want me to wear this very often or something? Why?"**_

"_**Why. . .? Well. . .that's because I WANT to see you wear it of course. Promise me you will wear the necklace, okay?"**_

At the time, Apollo promised to wear the necklace just to get him to shut up about it. And he could tell that Klavier was disappointed each time they encountered and the necklace was never there around his neck. Eventually, his disappointment must have grown so much that he stopped awaiting to see it again and his questioning if he would wear it tomorrow stopped entirely.

Klavier wasn't aware. . .he had been wearing it all along. Not today, but he had worn it almost every day since recieving it, it merely wasn't visible as he hid it underneath his clothes.

And in the present, Apollo held it closely and looked it over. It wasn't as shiny as it was that day, and dust from the wall corner had gotten on it. He remembered seeing how excited Klavier was about him liking it for some reason. Even now, he hadn't a clue as to why. Tears finally poured down and he cursed and rolled onto the other side and tried to sleep all of this off.

Endurance is never easy. Who said it was? All these two were aware of. . .was that eventually the misery would end and everything would be back to normal. Yeah. . .how. . .nice? Back to normal. . .hmm. . .

_**Restoration**_

Well, it took two months. Two months that conisted of: explanations, silent turbulent emotions running amok, misunderstandings, more explanations, eventual understanding, trials that sounded more like a lover's quarrel to everyone seeing it in action, putting onself at a distance, and longing. Honestly, it would be very stressful just trying to describe what kind of drama was happening.

But something good came out of this. . .and that was a process of restoration. It had been in the works with all of the aforementioned kinks to work out, but now it was complete. Apollo felt he was over everything that happened. Klavier felt the same. Hey, it was even easy to hold a quick gaze now, so THAT was a large improvement.

Well, we can't say all was good. The bump in the road had been overcome. No, there was still one thing missing. . .and Apollo knew exactly what it was. Before leaving his house, he gathered that G-shaped necklace and another object before finally smiling naturally and exiting with a sulk like had previously. He was able to stand tall and actually give a random person passing by a strangely chipper hello – and then leading that person to stop and raise their eyebrows with confusion at the strange guy now laughing a little to himself and trotting away.

This was due to the fact Klavier invited him over for the first time in two months. Let's just say it put him in a very uplifted mood, he hadn't ever been so happy about this. Totally stunning Klavier to the point of not being able to enable speech, Apollo rapidly gave his agreement and was the first one to hang up and enthusiastically proclaim this noteworthy event to his mirror – and also his neighbors because of the manner his tone rose with each word.

Hours later, he was at Klavier's residence trying to disguise his overwhelming excitement. Even if things were getting back to the manner they used to be – actually making conversation, inviting each other over, getting a little close and personal, ect – it didn't mean he was going to give him the satisfaction and grin like an idiot every ten seconds and prolong eye contact.

Though, Klavier was back to his old self and was quite open about his excitement over the drama melting away. As a matter of fact, the very first thing he did when Apollo creaked the door open was to fling himself at him – an ambush, you may say – and press a long kiss to the forehead. Yes, a long one. Apollo actually had to shove him back with both hands and a foot.

Those hours were spent just talking, a little laughing, and turning on the television but not watching it because the attention was shifted to the fact they were so close it was distracting. And then one half-unexpected moment happened. . .that set off everything.

Klavier looked Apollo over, just barely believing that this was actually happening. He could recall the tension that placed a rather large theoretical barrier in between. And now it was gone, and he couldn't have been more ecstatic about it. His guest noticed him staring and rolled his eyes as if annoyed before gesturing for him to come closer anyway. So. . .he did. He turned his body around on the couch and gladly wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. But wait, why did he feel some kind of cool and hard material around that area?

Ah, so he noticed it. Apollo smiled in a nostalgic way and then reached for the small chain and lifted it a little, reeling the main attraction into Klavier's view. "Klavier, didn't you want to see me wear this show off necklace a long time ago?"

It all flooded into his memory. Slowly. But it still formed the moment of recollection. Klavier still wore a totally caught off guard expression. "Isn't that the necklace. . ." Apollo merely nodded, still grasping the chain. "The one I gave you and was desperate. . ." Apollo released the chain and comfortably rested against the couch, smiling nervously like a pro or something. "And you're willingly wearing. . .!"

"You never realized I wore it very often. I guess it must have been hidden very well." Apollo mentioned casually, although inside he wondered if he sounded weak and small. He believed he did. Maybe he was just paranoid. However, out of the blue, he was suddenly pulled closer agains Klavier's body. He gasped, not planning this part out.

Klavier had him unknowingly trapped against his chest, he was smiling like God knows what, but he didn't care. He just took a moment to feel very accomplished and yes, take full advantage of their closeness, naturally.

"Klavier. . .I can't breathe."

"Neither can I. I also find this moment very intoxicating."

"N-no. . .really, your hands are really tight around my neck and my face is directly in your chest. Oxygen."

Klavier promptly pulled himself out of the intoxication and he also reeled Apollo out of that proxmity to get some air. His guest took in the air for a second, and then smiled nervously at the fail moment before composing himself.

"Honestly, it's not like I didn't enjoy being close. But you're very enthusiastic, uh, is there a reason behind that? I've always wondered if this necklace had some kind of meaning in its existence." Apollo gazed down at the letter resting over his clothes and played with the chain absentmindedly.

But Klavier didn't have a ready answer. At first, he kind of shrank away and hid smile behind his palm. Though he soon calmed down a little, gaze shyly lowering to the couch rather than those curious eyes. "That's an easy one. I didn't want to be too obvious at that point in time, so I tried to hint at the main reason. Well, to be honest, it was a test to see if you wouldn't mind having a piece of me everywhere you go. . .I read this book with a similar test. . .anyway, I knew if you were into me as much as I happened to be for you, always having me close to your heart – if not a few inches off – would be nice." He felt a blush arise. It was hot. Klavier kept his eyes averted, unsure of what kind of reaction he'd receive. . .because all his worried imagination could conjure was laughter.

Thirty seconds passed. Thirty seconds of silence; no laughter involved. Bravely, Klavier lifted his gaze and looked at Apollo's face, searching for the reaction he wanted to see. And he found it. There it was, that way his eyes lit up and a smile forcing through any guards and taking residence on his lips.

Finally, Apollo rolled his eyes and released the chain, leaning over a little to give his upper arm a quick shove. "You sound like a hopeless romantic! Honestly. . .reading a book like that?"

"Hopeless? I wouldn't say that. . ." Klavier murmured, brushing a hand over the area Apollo smacked and smiling rather knowingly. Like he was well aware of a very epic secret. "If you were wearing it all this time, it must mean you like having my presence around when it isn't. After all, you are not the type to make a fashion statement."

"Ahem, I would like you to take one long look at my hair. I AM trying to make a statement."

". . .Trying. That's the keyword."

Apollo's eyebrows promptly connected and his smile faded, these things completed his very sour look. And while he acted hardly amused, Klavier watched him, leaning a little closer and overall taking in what was supposed to an eventual trend others would follow.

But that was soon forgetten, by Klavier at least, he reclined the couch and rested a bent arm on that. The other was sneaking closer to the point of their fingers beginning to brush. "I wish I knew you were wearing that. . .it really would have stopped me from worrying and going crazy."

Apollo calmed down, but when he overheard something about being worried and going crazy, he felt he should elaborate farther on that. It seemed like something he wasn't aware of.

And seeing his curious gaze, Klavier had the vibe he should go on. Although, at first, he seemed to be doing so unwilingly. "Um. . .when I was convinced I made the wrong move, well, I became very worried. It drove me crazy when I never was informed of whether you liked wearing that or not. If you really have been wearing it, right now, I can only assume it's because you feel the same way."

"That. . .that's one way of portraying the situation. . ." Apollo babbled, eyes widening. Intimidated by the way this conversation was going, he may as well have been a vehicle in reverse with an alarm and everything. Crawling backward to the farthest side of the couch. Klavier continued to stare at him, wearing a 'just freaking admit it already' kind of expression that was both eager and aware. "Um. . .HYPOTHETICALLY, if I DID feel the same way. . .you know, uh, being in love with you. . .THEN. . .what would happen?"

"I would inform you: your denial is showing, Herr Forehead." Klavier merely responded in something of a teasing and sugary sweet voice. He almost laughed, because Apollo suddenly cringed and checked himself over before realizing what he meant. Okay, now he had no reason to doubt anything. Those mannerisms were all he needed to know the truth.

"Be serious! The least you could do is be serious for one minute!"

". . .You're right. Perhaps I should give my serious answer?"

Klavier began to crawl over the couch on his hands and knees and was soon very close to Apollo. We're talking rather close to his face and it could be considered startling for those with proxmity issues. He soon flopped down. . .sitting with one leg propped over Apollo's. Well, that wasn't forward at all.

"If you did feel the same way. . .I'd be calm and cool now. I'd gladly hold you close and mention that even after that drama we encountered a while ago, I still love you. And. . .even though I went through terrible sadness, my thoughts of you never left. And then. . .I would suddenly sprint to my room and throw water over myself – because I feel SO hot in my face right now and it's very emba-"

"Whoa, hold it for a second," Apollo suddenly interrupted, raising one hand hoping to signal him to pause. Klavier did pause and stare, with a self-conscious hand blocking his face just in case. "You believed I was turning your proposal down and it affected you a lot. But nevertheless, you still felt that way? You would have been willing to do it all over again?"

"H-Herr Forehead. . .! Oh. . .you're right. I-I would do it again." Klavier's tone suddenly lowered drastically, it seemed like he was merely whispering. Though he couldn't say he didn't like it when Apollo leaned his ear closer to overhear the rest of his reply. And during a quick pause, Klavier placed his hand on Apollo's. "At the time, I didn't think so. I threw the ring away somewhere in that parking lot and went home to. . .SLEEP. It could be anywhere by now, collecting dirt and dust, or maybe another found it and either sold it or gave it to someone, I'm sorry. It's obvious I was too saddened to think I would ever use it."

"You know, I'm not angry about you throwing the ring away. I mean, I would have considered totally giving up if it were me, I never would have talked again." Apollo slipped his hand out from underneath Klavier's and then stuffed it into his pocket. "Honestly, maybe that bouquet falling into my hands wasn't as moronic as it seemed. Though I'm not entirely convinced, there's a part of me wanting to halfway think it was foreshadowing something. . .something I want you to carry out, Klavier."

"What. . .what are you saying?" Klavier suddenly asked, very surprised and now looking alert. He leaned closer, peering up at Apollo from his eyebrows. "Are you suggesting I could prompt you with such a desicion again?"

"Yes. And you may be pleasantly surprised at the answer." This was the first time Apollo beamed in months. And Klavier was seeing it up close at the moment. It was so good to see, the kind of thing you can't help finding very satisfying. "This whole thing isn't too soon for me, because it feels like we've been dating all of this time. Right? Don't you think our actions and words were that of a unofficial couple?" Apollo finally removed his hand from his pocket. There was a mysterious item within his closed fist and it was visibly shaky as he dropped it into Klavier's hand. "S-so, um, I don't care how vague it is. . .take this and go down to your knee."

Klavier felt like he was going to emit some kind of loud comment of both amazement and joy if he wasn't careful. His own hands began trembling as he stupidly stared at the item lying in his palm. A smile once more found its way to his face as he said; "Herr Forehead, you have the ring. I-I'm stunned. When. . .?"

"Truth be told; I was strolling around the area while I was fuming. And. . .well. . .I couldn't stand seeing that ring go to waste. Somehow, I had the vibe I understood where it belonged." Apollo made a little quirky nervous gesture and then laughed a little nervously. He didn't want to seem like the hopeless romantic here, even if the case was no longer as hopeless as it seemed the first painful night. "Well, come on, I'm ready. Let's do this again."

Although so stunned and feeling like his heart could explode if it continued to go at that pace, Klavier did as told. They arose from the couch and then, nervously, Klavier stood before him and then lowered himself down to one knee.

But no words were said. Apollo waited and waited, growing severely irritated by his lack of speech. Did he not know what to say? Was he cramming for a different speech entirely? Or was he even going to go through with it?

He sighed and lowered his gaze to Klavier again. He could see that he had his hands in his hair and his eyes were screwed shut, and finally. . .

"Herr Forehead, I, I can't do this so unexpectedly. . ." Klavier informed him in a struggle, hands traveling throughout his hair and tousling it as he tried to rack his brain for some kind of speech.

Apollo sighed once more and tried to snap him out of this; "You're wrong. Just gather some of that confidence you usually radiate and say what's on-"

"You don't understand! I'm so screwed up right now. . .last time I planned it out almost all of the way to the end. And right now, I want it to be perfect. I want this to be a good memory, and I'm sweating so much, and my face feels like it could burst into flames, and you're failing at being reassuring. . ."

Out of the blue, he felt a slight weight on his shoulder. Klavier removed his hands from his hair and gazed towards his shoulder to see one of Apollo's palms there. He gazed back up at his face to see he was looking slightly frustrated. Well, in reality, he was rather frustrated but refused to make that known.

"Take a deep breath and realize this isn't as stessful as it seems. I believe you can do this again. . ."

"You, you believe I. . .? Herr Forehead, that's so caring of you~"

"W-well, s-someone has to be confident right now. Do you see anyone else around who can have at least a little faith in your strength?"

Klavier didn't continue the exchange. Rather, he began to get a very tight grasp on confidence again. And he felt this was enough to carry him through, he thought that the first time was heart-pounding and nerve-wracking. . .but this second attempt ultimately went off the charts as far as that goes. Hands no longer shaking, he raised the ring and then let his fingers interlock with Apollo's.

"You already know how I feel. I don't have to put it into words right now, and I just want you to know that if you say yes, I'll work very hard to prove it through silent actions too. You won't have to doubt me, you won't have to wonder if I'm seriously stepping out of my comfort zone and hooking up with another guy, and there's no guarantee I'll be a saint. . .I may get on your nerves a lot. Are you prepared for this?" Apollo didn't say anything. Merely, in reply, he nodded. But this made Klavier briefly drop his confidence and he looked visibly surprised even as he went on; "I mean it. Though this may come off as shocking, I have my own flaws. And as far as our life would be. . .well, biological kids aren't exactly possible. Our various ways of living may clash. And I haven't entirely gotten my career back on track. And you still want this?" Again, Apollo nodded as if it was the most easiest question in the universe. Klavier, faltered momentarily, briefly wondering if he as trying to make him say all of this and wear himself out while he assumed the easy part of this situation. He breathed again and his eyes met Apollo's in a tense gaze. "In that case, um, Apollo Justice. . .would you, um. . .marry me?"

The ring was suspended in the air just waiting to be either accepted or rejected. The pause that lingered around them was intense, but it wasn't very painful. Apollo couldn't look at this for very long, his arms folding across his chest tightly, he rotated away slightly.

And Klavier found himself cringing, eyes cursing himself in his head. Wondering WHY he had to go through with this. It OBVIOUSLY wasn't going to work out, he was right that one time about thinking he was meant to be alone and-

Wait, what was that? Klavier cracked his eyes open and gazed down at his hand, where something wet had fallen. But what exactly? It wasn't raining, and even if it were, his house didn't leak. He finally leaned his head back and gazed up at Apollo; seeing that he was still trying to keep his face hidden as he brushed a finger across his eyes. He couldn't have been acting out of sorrow. . .due to the fact his lips revealed a formulating smile.

"Klavier. . .did you think I wasn't considering what kind of chaos was coming my way by willingly putting myself right there beside you? I've listed every downside in my mind, and honestly, it may be due to the fact I live in a world full of freaks and insanity and they're converting me. . .well. . .I love you too. And there's no doubting you irritate me, but that's something I can live with." Apollo let the correct finger hover over the ring, Klavier's eyes widened so hugely he was surprised they hadn't burst yet. "Look, just put the ring on my finger. Because my answer is yes."

"You're serious?" Klavier babbled, unable to really stop himself from asking to ENSURE this was what he felt was a good desicion. Apollo rolled his eyes and then gestured to his finger awaiting the final symbol of this commitment. His heart pounding madly and bliss overcoming, Klavier felt like he could fall out on the floor. But. . .not before he put on the ring, huh? Let's save the head injuries for another time. "Right. . .well. . .let me see your finger, Herr Forehead."

It took: ten tries just to slide that ring onto his finger. Klavier was so shaky and excited, he couldn't properly do so. But luckily, Apollo was able to swallow his frustration and stand there the whole time.

Soon after, you know how in those romantic movies when the girl will jump into the arms of the guy she hooked up with by the end and the world around them spins as it's all good? Well, Klavier kind of leaped to his feet as soon as the ring was placed on his finger, and he shamelessly sprang off his toes at Apollo and captured him around the neck and basically trapped him within an embrace. Apollo looked stunned as he was yanked closer against his chest once more, hardly able to breathe. And although the world didn't literally spin, Apollo was certain his head did that when Klavier broke the embrace and planted a very enthusiastic kiss on the lips.

And although one of those totally heart-warming and everything-works-out-grand endings seem to be the case. . .well, we cannot say there wasn't in conflict in the events AFTER. But it is safe to mention that Klavier and Apollo were just fine, despite conflict sneaking up and smacking them in the face, nothing managed to split them up for good.

_**(Epilogue)**_

The book was getting rather filled up now. Apollo placed the pen on the recently-finished entry and tiredly leaned over onto the desk, fingers brushing over his slightly-stinging eyes. Soon, he was going to have to go back to bed and at least try to get in a little sleep after today's events.

He stopped himself from falling onto the desk and shook his head, just trying to stop drifting off. He should get some sleep, but there was one more thing he wanted to jot down while the feeling was still there. His eyes traveled low and gazed at the ring on his finger. The glow from the lamp on the desk brought out its rather noteworthy appearance.

It wasn't overly-expensive, it was very modest in appearance, it was just a mere ring with a golden shade on it. So why could he not stop gawking at it? Why was he suddenly smiling the longer he sat there and finally just realized what had happened and why he sported it now. He hoped, previously, he would STOP smiling. And even when he tried, he couldn't. Jeez.

"What are you doing? Writing in a journal on your wedding night?"

Apollo promptly gasped and he swore he leaped out of the chair at least a little. He swiveled it around found himself now face to face with Klavier – whom was staggering a little and groggily wiping his eyes.

"Well, this isn't exactly a journal. It's a notebook I've had for a long time and I just write down important events I'd like to remember-hey! Don't peek at it!"

"So I can't look at what you've written? They're really that private?"

"N-no. . .but it's. . .not finished YET." Apollo, whom had suddenly fallen down over the open notebook in a desperate move to block it from view, he sighed and tried to calm down. "I can promise to show you after it's finished. But I don't see it being completed for years now, it's an ongoing thing. . ."

Klavier seemed to understand for moment. He calmly folded his arms across his chest and leaned upright once more. For a few brief moments, he walked back and forth behind Apollo and then suddenly paused when reaching the left angle next to the desk. "You know we're not going to live forever. I'm tired of waiting, Herr Forehead," He suddenly struck by throwing a hand down at one side of the notebook and pulling from underneath Apollo. Whom was too shocked to stop him. "I want to get a sneak peek at these 'events' so I will know what to expect. . .hmm. . ."

"Stop doing that! I told you it's not finished yet, can't you wait?!" Apollo snapped, looking extremely desperate as he began trying to get a grasp on the notebook – but Klavier's hold on it was muh stronger and he would only smile and effortlessly use one hand to shove his away. "Come on, you're completely spoiling the whole-"

Klavier saw what he needed. It wasn't much, but enough to get the idea. And he rather enjoyed it. While Apollo stood there fuming, arms crosed over his chest tightly, he lowered himself down to his lips and pressed a sudden kiss there.

In a few seconds, Klavier reeled himself back and, grinning, he held the notebook open to possibily tease Apollo as to what had been written there. Forcing him to look at it and take in reality.

Apollo gazed at what he had written, and then glanced away trying to hide the smile trying to sneak its way onto his cheeks. Honestly, he was a little embarrassed in hindsight, but it seemed like a unique idea at the time. . .besides. . .Klavier had used up so much evergy just trying to get their kiss just right at the ceremony – no really, a stunning twenty-five takes happend before he alerted the pastor he was satisfied with its turn out – that he was too exhausted to get intimate in the bed. He needed something to fill in the time, right?

"A list of 'important moments' we've had together, Herr Forehead?" Klavier pointed out, stil holding out the notebook and revealing the written list of 'important moments' they had together.

"Well. . .it's good for nostalgia, right?" Apollo tried to explain, although it was feeble and he knew it. Self-consciously, he averted his eyes to his feet. "I guess it is kind of stupid, I mean, it's not like anyone else will ever see it. Plus, I'd be too nervous about anyone discovering the list."

"I discovered it. Are you ashamed about what you've started?"

"No. . .I told you; I was going to show you in a few years. After the ceremony, I started thinking that maybe this isn't going to be the end of these moments. Honestly, I, um, I want them to. . ." Apollo's voice began to lower so much and become incohrent, and he clasped a palm over his eyes as he began to get all nervous.

After a few seconds, he slowly left cracks in his fingers and lifted his gaze only slightly to see Klavier now leaning close and looking curious. As a matter of fact, Klavier requested, "Herr Forehead, could you repeat that? I, sadly, couldn't pick any of the last parts up."

"Ugh, I said I want them to last!" Apollo promptly replied louder, once more dodging his gaze and now feeling his cheeks burn. "Look, I'm not very good with things like this, I never know how to tell you, but I want moments like those to happen often."

"Herr Forehead, you sound more than a little insecure. What could make you think they're not going to last?"

"It's a possibility. . .because how many people stay together forever? Try and name ONE couple."

". . .I can name on. You and I."

Well, that was unexpected. Apollo kind of shrank away, making a nervous gesture. "You don't know one-hundred percent, Klavier. Even if we choose to stay together, anything can bring problems and cause a rift. Life works that way, you know."

"Well, life can do whatever it wants to try and stop us." Klavier suddenly closed the notebook with flourish and tossed it back onto the desk during a pause. He began to circle Apollo a little, before finally stopping and lining up face to face. Belatedly, he continued as he raised his hand and showed a similiar ring on his finger. "Do you see this ring? We're connected now, I willingly made the desicion with a sober mind. Believe me, I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't serious." Klavier gave him a bright smile and then used that same hand to grasp Apollo's and raise it. They curled together. "Don't be so pessimistic okay?"

There was a long period of silence. While Klavier just took advantage of their closeness and eventually swivled to the side and propped himself against Apollo's body, Apollo was lost in thought while gazing down at their fingers sporting the 'connection' of theirs.

And he finally cracked a smile that was not fake or mocking. It was geunine.

"Well, I can't exactly change my views of the world. You know, I'm convinced this is going to be most difficult thing I've ever experienced, so I guess. . .you'll have to counter me by being positive."

"And I will carry out that role. As often as each negative comment that you either say or think."

"So maybe. . .I don't have to feel like what I did was stupid? We're actually going to make this work?"

"Yes, yes we will. And you could argue, tell me you hate me, kick me out of bed when I'm in the mood, hey, you could even be leading me on for some kind of selfish reason. And whatever the case, I'll still love you." Klavier briefly paused and stared, eyes widening as Apollo took him by surprise and began to nestle against his chest. Instantly, he became worried his heartbeat would sound too loud and extreme, because he could feel it now. "Yes. . .nothing could change my mind now. When I said forever at the alter, I meant it."

"Maybe I'd kind of late on saying this. . .oh well. . .I love you too." Apollo replied belatedly, just keeping his face hidden in that moment. He could feel his cheeks warm with embarrassment at how this was the first time he actually gathered enough backbone to say that, when Klavier had already done so at least thirty times by now.

He had heard tales of saying those words leaving quite the sensation behind. And he knew you should never carelessly throw them around unless you mean it. Well, Apollo felt he was going to be able to fall asleep tonight much easier. . .with that off his shoulders at long last. And it didn't matter to him if the delivery was a little lackluster, it was just nice to finally reveal.

Of course, Klavier was silently ecstatic about hearing those words. In response, he wraped his arms around his back and took all of the time in the world to hold him closely and let his mind meet with reality to point out. . .hey. . .this was seriously happening. It wasn't an ending, nope, this was a beginning and he was going to ensure there really were moments like this to come.

After a few moments, Apollo let his gaze fall on the clock a small distance away. He cringed upon realizing the time and then he looked back up into Klavier's eyes. "So, Klavier, are you going to let go of me anytime soon? It's getting late and I'm starting to get drowsy."

"Oh, well to be honest," Klavier pulled him a little closer, one hand trailing up his back and to his hair to kind of brush through it gently. "You've given me a little energy after finally replying when I've said I love you. I think I can last a little while if we just gave in once. . .and you say 'I love you too' a little louder." He just had to finish that suggestion with a just as suggestive in another sense wink.

Apollo rolled his eyes, that was all he did. He assumed that was more than enough, "Look, if we get too loud, I'm sure we'll be kicked out of the hotel because the walls aren't that thin. Anyway, let's save that for another time and just get some sleep." He slid out of Klavier's embrace and tried not to be a tease as he stared straight ahead and moved in the direction of the bed. But he assumed that, for Klavier in this moment, merely breathing the same air would cause him to get excited.

"Well. . .um. . .let's say we get 'close' after we make the living arrangements." Klavier suddenly began to ramble, probably trying to make it sound like he was referring to a hypothetical situation and not what he expected to happen. He followed after Apollo and leaped into the bed next to him. "You wouldn't write it down if the. . .performance wasn't good, would you?" Klavier suddenly didn't give him a chance to respond. He awkwardly fumbled with his hands and kept his eyes averted. "The first time always matters, who wants it to go over too fast and without enjoyment?"

He seemed to be getting flustered. Klavier tried to add more to that question, he was only tripping over his own words and not getting the point across very well.

Luckily, Apollo found the nerve to smile and reach for his trembling hand to calm him down. That was an immediate calming effect for Klavier, as it always was. "The outcome doesn't matter, it will still be written down. You talked me into adding in such a detail. . .I just hope no one else sees it. . ."

"Herr Forehead, I believe a lot of people have already seen the list. And they're eager for more." Klavier couldn't help teasing, now calmed down and with composure and managed a sly smile.

Apollo just lowered himself down and pulled the covers up to his chin. He looked paranoid for some reason, and it was questionable if he would get any sleep that night.

But that was okay. . .Klavier tried to move closer and embrace him, trying to drift off himself, but with a smile lingering on his lips and the excitement. . .he doubted he could sleep either.

And what can you do when neither you or your partner can sleep in a hotel room, hmm. . .?

The End~

* * *

I think I enjoyed writing this too much. Whether the outcome was good or bad, it was still so enjoyable to write. ^ _ ^ Staying up late with leftover dessert next to me and a lot of bitter coffee while typing. . .yeah, I know how to live it up.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know your thoughts, and don't be afraid to point out the good, the bad, or the horribl ugly. Becase while I enjoyed writing this, I'm more than a little negative about it.

I apologize PROFUSELY if there were any unsettling typos, awful characterization, or anything else that can be considered an error. Forgive me if that happened, for I did write a lot of this late in the evening when everyone in my house was asleep and even the bustling streets were still. When I proofread late in the evening – sugar high at that – I overlook many things. . .it's a quirk I hate. : (


End file.
